<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Value of Recycling by skyestar7703</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422306">The Value of Recycling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyestar7703/pseuds/skyestar7703'>skyestar7703</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Found Family, Give all these kids a hug they need it, Makoto is literal garbage, Makoto joins the V3 gang, Multi, That's okay people are there to take him out, V3 kids are in the regular Danganronpa Universe, post trigger happy havoc, protagonist bonding, the training trio are bros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyestar7703/pseuds/skyestar7703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi Makoto is saved from his execution by Alter Ego. The problem is that no one, not even Kyoko, realizes this. And so while the other survivors escape and join the future foundation, Makoto is trapped, wasting away in a dumpster and hoping against hope that his friends will find him.</p><p>They don't. Another group does though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto &amp; Everyone, Naegi Makoto &amp; Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto &amp; Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not my usual fic, but I saw this au on Tumblr and couldn't help but write something! If you're curious where this comes from, it's the Garbage Makoto au by pegasister60 on tumblr, so check out their artwork, it's really good! (And of course, I'm always a sucker for the V3 cast being both in the original DR world, and also being very much alive.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The face of Alter Ego flashes in front of Makoto, and then he is falling, down and down, the execution room high above him as darkness seems to swallow him whole. </p>
<p>He hits the ground hard enough that in seconds, his vision is going dark. Looking hazily up at the tunnel he fell down, All Makoto can think about is how glad he is that Chihiro was so smart, smart enough to create an AI, and kind enough to make that AI compassionate to the survivors even after his creator’s death. </p>
<p>Then he thinks about Kirigiri, still up there in the trial room. He hopes that she’s okay.</p>
<p>Makoto’s vision goes dark, and he can think of nothing else.</p><hr/>
<p>He comes to on a pile of garbage, in some sort of trash dump. Around him is discarded metal, unfinished food, watched motive videos and burned evidence from previous trials. He seems to be in the school’s dumpster, which isn’t exactly where he ever wanted to end up, but at least he’s alive.</p>
<p><i>That’s right</i>. Makoto is <i>alive</i>. He survived his execution! For an almost earth-shattering moment, wonders if the other students survived their executions as well. But, no, that’s impossible. They all saw the bodies of the killers after the execution was finished. Monokuma made sure of that. </p>
<p>So maybe, since Momokuma wouldn’t be able to show the others his body, they’d know he was still alive. Makoto figured that Kirigiri would know something was up, at the very least. And she probably still had the key that could open any door, so she could come and get him! </p>
<p>Still, it would be best if he could find a way out himself. Makoto makes his way over to what must be the exit, and rattles on the door. It’s locked. He suspected that it wouldn’t be that easy, but it didn’t hurt to check. It looked like he was going to need to wait for Kirigiri to come and find him.</p>
<p>Was there anything to eat while he was down here? Or to drink? Makoto pushes aside a cup of noodles floating in the water. They haven’t been in Hope’s peak that long, so the food should still be fresh, right? But it might be contaminated by all the gross stuff down here.</p>
<p>And there was the problem that he had no idea what water was safe to drink or not. Nothing looked particularly fresh, and there were no water bottles for him to drink from. It wouldn’t really matter, he was sure, since the others would come and rescue him, but he couldn’t help hoping they wouldn’t take too long, or things were going to get uncomfortable fast.</p>
<p>Makoto rests on one of the floating piles of metal, looking around him at all the strange objects in the room. A broken rocket laying on its side, parts of an airplane-? <i>Where did all of this come from?</i> Then again, this was Monokuma they were talking about. Strange seemed to be the norm with him holding them hostage.</p>
<p>It shouldn’t be too long. Maybe an hour or so, and Kirigiri would be opening that door to let him out. He just has to wait for her. He trusted her during the trial, after all, and now she can help him. Makoto imagines seeing his friend’s faces again, when they realize that he’s alive, and he can’t help but smile.</p>
<p>He did it. He survived his execution. He’s never been filled with more hope and determination.</p><hr/>
<p>Kirigiri doesn’t come in the next couple hours, and Makoto is getting kind of bored. </p>
<p>He entertains himself by trying to find all the strange things inside the dumpster, besides the rocket and the airplane parts. He finds an odd collection of weapons (unfortunately none that would help bust down the door, not that he would know how to use them properly anyways), A collection of fashionable clothes that must’ve been Junko’s, parts of what he suspected were Alter Ego’s first computer body, a chainsaw, and some weird name tag reading “Hajime Hinata”. </p>
<p>Some of this stuff he could recognize from the killing game. Others, he had no idea where they had come from. Was trash at Hope’s Peak always so strange, or was it just when this whole mess began? </p>
<p>Makoto looks hopefully at the door again, but Kirigiri isn’t unlocking it yet. What’s taking her so long? Maybe Monokuma held her and the others up? He curses that bear for doing so much to try and split them apart. If it hadn’t been for him, Makoto is sure they would’ve all worked together and figured out the real culprit of the case.</p>
<p>Then again, if not for Monokuma, they wouldn’t have a murder case on their hands anyways. Monokuma was just a problem, period. </p>
<p>Makoto swings his legs, kicking up some dumpster water in the process. He tries not to get it on his jacket, but he figures that once he gets out of here, he’ll be able to change. It was so strange: they all seemed to have multiple copies of the same outfit that can just be rewashed over and over again. How did that even happen?</p>
<p>Maybe that’s just something to ask Kirigiri when she gets him out.</p><hr/>
<p>Makoto finishes counting down from one thousand and groans in frustration. Or was that his stomach groaning? It’s hard to tell. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t eaten in at least a day. </p>
<p>He knows that his friends are alive, because stuff is still coming down into the dumpster. Nothing edible, unfortunately, save for a few scraps that sank into the dirty water before Makoto had a chance to grab them. The fact that anything is coming down at all gives him hope - everyone is still okay, they can defeat Monokuma, they can rescue him. </p>
<p>Things will be okay. He’s sure of it! Makoto believes in his friends, and he has hope that they’ll find a way to take down the murderous headmaster and rescue him from this stupid dumpster. </p>
<p>His stomach rumbles again. “Shut up,” Makoto tells it. “I’m not even that hungry.” </p>
<p>...It’s been a day, and he’s talking to himself. This is okay, right? Yeah, he’s sure it’s fine. He’ll be rescued, and then everything will go back to normal. If they haven’t taken down Monokuma yet, then he’ll be able to help them do it! His friends are probably investigating Hope’s Peak right now, looking for clues to take down the headmaster. </p>
<p>And maybe they’re looking for him as well. Maybe they didn’t know where he ended up? Makoto finds himself picturing everyone searching their favorite places in the school, looking for him. Then he imagines Togami coming down to the dumpster to help him, and he laughs out loud at the look he pictures would be on the heir’s face. </p>
<p>He’s sure it’ll be Kirigiri who opens the door, though. She does have the key, after all. Maybe she showed it to the others though, after the trial? Makoto hopes she finds a way to put more trust in the rest of her classmates. But he hopes that she still has it on her, because she’s the most likely to check the dumpster. </p>
<p>His friends will pull through for him. Makoto knows they will.</p><hr/>
<p>Another day passes by, and no one comes to get him. </p>
<p>Makoto sprawls out on the broken rocket, covering his ears to ignore the sounds his stomach is making. His sleep schedule has been all messed up too, and Makoto is exhausted. </p>
<p>Maybe they really don’t know he’s down here? He’s sure he’s under Hope’s Peak, and that the door connects to the school, but maybe the other side is hidden? That would make sense for why they haven’t found him yet. Kirigiri is smart, Togmai is smart, they would both realize something was wrong when there was no blood or body, right?</p>
<p>Makoto looks up at the ceiling, and imagines the big door creaking open, Kirigiri calling out his name. It’s so realistic in his mind that he finds himself looking towards the door again. It’s still shut.</p>
<p>Trash is still coming down, which means that his friends are still alive. Maybe - maybe they need to beat Monokuma before they’re allowed to come and get him? That’s just the kind of messed up rule that Monokuma would create. In that case, Makoto is sure everyone is rushing through the process of defeating the bear so they can finally get him out of here. Not too rushed, Kirigiri is always thorough in investigations, after all, but as quickly as they can.</p>
<p>He imagines the five of them beating the mastermind, Kirigiri and Togami leading the charge, Toko coming in with important evidence, Hiro and Hina supporting everyone to move forward and stay strong. He wishes he were there with them, but the best he can do for now is send them his hopes and belief, and hope that motivates them to keep going. </p>
<p>He imagines the mastermind behind Monokuma, some grey faceless figure, reeling back in shock as the students they had trapped turn the tides and take them down once and for all. He imagines Hina leading the charge down to the dumpster, throwing open the doors, and him walking out of the school with his classmates beside him. It’s a heartwarming image, and as long as Makoto can hold onto it, he’s sure he’ll be fine.</p><hr/>
<p>Two more days pass. </p>
<p>There’s nothing down here for him to eat, and Makoto’s stomach is crying out in pain. His mouth is absolutely parched, and he can barely stand, his body running on no energy and almost no sleep. He manages to find a mostly full water bottle in the dump, one that landed on some of the debris and not in the bad water, and he’s taking slow sips, trying to conserve it.</p>
<p>He continues to watch as more and more trash falls down, keeping his spirits alive, a sign that his friends are still doing okay in the school. That they’re still fighting for life against Monokuma’s rule. There’s a spark of relief whenever he sees something new fall down, even if it’s nothing he can eat. </p>
<p>Then, on the fourth day, the trash stops coming. </p>
<p>At first, Makoto thinks it's a fluke. It just means that no one’s throwing away anything, right? They’re all safe, right? He’s sure they’re safe. They have to be safe!</p>
<p>The whole day passes, and nothing falls down. The lights in the dumpster shut off, and stay off. There’s no way for Makoto to tell the time anymore.</p>
<p>Did… did Monokuma win? Are his friends gone? He tries to shake the thought from his brain. There’s no way, not if he’s still alive. If Makoto, with none of the talent they possess, can survive, then they can as well. Kirigiri is amazing, there’s no way she would be beaten by Monokuma!</p>
<p><i>She would’ve been executed instead of you, had you revealed her secret</i>. An awful voice that sounds like his own echos through his head, and Makoto shakes it away. One slip up doesn’t mean that Monokuma is better than her. She’ll beat the bear at his own game, and she’s got four other amazing people to back her up!</p>
<p>Then… Why hasn’t anyone come to get him? Why is Makoto still, here, lying in this dumpster and starving? </p>
<p>Maybe the key Kirigiri had was broken. Maybe the door to the dumpster was sealed off. Maybe there was something big blocking the door that they couldn’t move.</p>
<p><i>Maybe they left me to die</i>.</p>
<p>No, no! He can’t think that way! Makoto knows better, he knows they wouldn’t leave him like this!</p>
<p>He hopes they wouldn’t leave him like this… </p>
<p>He desperately hangs onto the hope that they wouldn’t leave him here to die in this dumpster.</p><hr/>
<p>More days pass. Makoto thinks that they’re days, at least. The lights are always off now, with only a few slivers shining through, and those slivers are always the same. He can barely see a thing.</p>
<p>He still has water, but he has no food. Everything hurts, the pain from the fall coming back to him in full force as the days go on. Makoto barely has any energy. He can’t really bring himself to get up off this broken rocket. </p>
<p>Still, he hopes. He hopes his friends will come. He hopes he’ll be saved. Hope is all he has left at this point, so he clings onto it life a lifeline. </p>
<p>No one abandoned him. He’s terrible for thinking about his friends. They’re going to find him, and he’s going to be okay. </p>
<p>He hopes he’s going to be okay.</p><hr/>
<p>He wonders if he’s dying. He’s out of water now, as well as food. He’d try and get up to find more, but he doesn’t have the energy to stand. He’s so cold, he can’t really feel anything. He has no idea how long he’s been down here. </p>
<p>He misses his friends. He misses Komaru. Oh god, <i>Komaru</i>. Is she okay? Is she alive? He wants her to be alive, so <i>so </i>badly. Makoto needs her to be alive. </p>
<p>Still, Makoto hopes his friends will find him. At this point, there’s nothing else for him to do, but hope.</p>
<p>And so he hopes…</p>
<p>And hopes…</p>
<p>And…</p><hr/>
<p>The door creaks open, bright light invading the room, burning around Makoto’s closed eyes. For a wonderful moment, he is soaring in his mind, knowing they’ve finally, <i>finally</i>, come to save him-</p>
<p>“Hang on, is that who I think it is?”</p>
<p>“Fucking shit, the pussy-ass bastard’s alive! Who’d have thought?”</p>
<p>“Miu, please. Hey, can you hear me? Naegi Makoto, right? Oh, you’re lighter than I thought. Hang on, we’ll get you out of here. Kaede! Shuichi! I’m going on ahead, help Miu find the parts she needs!” </p>
<p>….Those aren’t his friend’s voices.</p>
<p>And all of Makoto’s hopes are dashed in an instant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, and please leave a review, let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bigger Dump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto is rescued by an odd group of people. He tires to figure out just how to deal with them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was still inspired last night, so I wrote this and posted it now. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto finds himself drifting in and out of consciousness, but he’s aware that he’s being moved around, and that there are people talking to him, whispering words in soothing tones that he hasn’t heard in ages. </p>
<p>There’s the one that picked him up. Makoto has only gotten a glimpse of green hair, but he’s constantly assuring Makoto that they’ll get him to safety, and Makoto isn’t sure he believes that (his own friends might not have thought him worth recusing, after all), but he’s too tired to care either way.</p>
<p>There’s a girl with a sweet, melodic voice, bright and filled with confidence, and occasionally hope, and while the rest of it is soothing, the hope burns in his ears. He can’t bear to think about any more hope right now. Still, she’s so sure, and aware of herself in ways Makoto could never dream of being, he finds himself listening anyways when she says things will be okay. </p>
<p>There’s another girl, and Makoto hasn’t heard much of her because she decided to stay in the dumpster for some reason, even calling for more people to come down there with her, but from what he’s heard, almost every word out of her mouth is a swear, or something even more vulgar. After weeks of being locked up with rich heirs and sweet swimmers and the Ultimate Moral Compass, hearing someone swear so constantly is a bit of a shock. </p>
<p>It might be a good shock though, <i>because</i> it’s so different than what he’s been used to hearing. </p>
<p>There’s another boy’s voice as well. This one is quiet, unassuming and unimposing, but at the same time, not nervous or afraid. This boy - Makoto thinks he heard the others calling him Shuichi? - doesn’t talk to him much, but he stays by Makoto’s side, offering a hand on his shoulder, or simply his presence. The fact that someone is just there, not talking to him much but not leaving him, is what finally sparks up a little bit of hope that things will be okay.</p>
<p>Just a little though.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He finally wakes up for good in the back of a truck, as the vehicle bumps over something in its path. Makoto’s eyes snap open, and after a moment, tries to pull himself into a sitting position.</p>
<p>It works, to his surprise. He’s not thirsty anymore, and while he’s still pretty hungry, it’s not all consuming. He has more energy than he’s had in days (he thinks it’s been days, at least). </p>
<p>The green haired boy is sitting next to him, a hand on his shoulder to keep him still. He startles when he realizes Makoto’s awake, but then gives him a gentle smile. “Welcome back to the land of the living. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“U-Um.” Makoto’s voice is hoarse from unuse. He looks around. Besides some large boxes of crates, there are two girls and a boy in the van with him and Green-hair. The voices he’s been hearing? But the other boy has wild purple hair and doesn’t look like the soft voice belongs to him. And while maybe the blond with an ahoge and musical notes in her hair could be one of the girls, the other looks too elegant to be the one who sweared. Something seems to occur to Green-hair, and he moves back. </p>
<p>“Sorry, you’re probably confused. My name is Rantaro. Over there,” and he gestures to the others, “Are Kaito, Kirumi, and Kaede. Shuichi’s driving the van, just in case we get ambushed. Believe it or not, when it comes to driving, he can always pull off crazy stunts that somehow work out.”</p>
<p>“We found you in that dumpster when we were looking for supplies,” Kaede explains, and she’s definitely one of the voices he’s heard. “Kirumi knows the most of us about how to treat different health problems, so she’s been looking over you.”</p>
<p>Kirumi inclines her head regally. “You were far too close to starvation for comfort. Since Hope’s Peak has more than enough medical supplies to treat this, we had you recovering there while the others continued the primary objective to gather supplies.” She’s definitely a new voice. But apparently she saved him? </p>
<p>“Thank you,” he manages. “For saving me.” </p>
<p>“It’s no problem.” Kaito grins and gives him a thumbs up. “That’s what we do! This whole apocalypse thing is real fucked up, sure, but that doesn’t mean we just stopped caring!”</p>
<p>Makoto frowns. “What apocalypse? What do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>There’s a long silence. Rantaro, Kaede, Kirumi, and Kaito all look at each other. There’s what appears to be a silent conversation going on between the four of them, one Makoto isn’t privy to.  Eventually they all turn to Kaito.</p>
<p>And so Kaito explains. </p>
<p>He tells Makoto about the Tragedy, about how civilization almost everywhere fell apart. How a group now called the Remnants of Despair, led by the real Junko Enoshima (the Junko he knew wasn’t even Junko, how crazy was that?) brought down society as they all knew it and continued to spread despair even though the survivors of the Hope’s Peak killing game had defeated their leader.</p>
<p>And that, of course, leads into the killing game. The fact that everything was broadcasted to the world, that it was all a plan by one of their classmates to spread despair, that they had their memories of all their time at Hope’s Peak taken away, because they wouldn’t have killed each other otherwise.</p>
<p>That the remaining five survivors defeated Enoshima and immediately went to the door that led to the school’s exit, that they were swept away by a group called the Future Foundation in minutes. That they were now considered figureheads for hope by the world.</p>
<p>That they had never even checked if Makoto was still alive somewhere.</p>
<p>He had known. Even before Kaito confirmed it, he had known. He had known deep down ever since he was found by these people in the dumpster. But to finally hear it confirmed… </p>
<p>“They didn’t look for me,” he says. Kaito falls silent. The others look at him, and Makoto expects pity, but gets understanding instead, and it’s so unexpected he almost can’t take it.</p>
<p>“They didn’t,” Kaede confirms. “I’m so sorry, Makoto.”</p>
<p>And Makoto…</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>He doesn’t think he’s hated anyone in his life before now. Maybe it’s irrational, but it doesn’t <i>feel </i>irrational, because after everything he did, all that time spent getting to know them and helping them with investigations and <i>taking the fall for Kirigiri</i>, they left him without a second thought. </p>
<p>Maybe the hate will fade with time. But for now, it’s so strong it’s almost unbearable, and Makoto feels himself crying. They aren’t sad tears, but angry ones, and this has never happened before, he doesn’t know how to deal with all this anger-</p>
<p>He feels warm arms wrapping around him. Makoto vaguely realizes it’s Kaede that’s hugging him, and after a moment, his arms move on autopilot to return the hug. Rantaro’s arm is still on his shoulder, and Kirumi is still hovering around him, and Makoto is sobbing into Kaede’s shirt while Kaito pats him gently on the back and Rantaro is whispering comforting words to him.</p>
<p>He stays that way for a long time. Afterwards, he feels a bit better.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“So, who are you guys, exactly?” It’s night time now, and Shuichi and Rantaro have switched, giving Shuichi a chance to rest, now that they’re not in dangerous territory anymore. Shuichi sits next to him, where Rantaro was, and he’s still as comforting a presence as he was when Makoto was still mostly unconscious.</p>
<p>“We’re a group called DICE,” Shuichi explains. He has bright eyes that look like they’ve seen too much, and an ahoge like Kaede. “Kokichi is our leader. He led the original DICE, until…”</p>
<p>“They used to work for the Future Foundation, after the tragedy, using their pranking and hacking skills to fight against Despair,” Kirumi continues. “Then they got bad orders from a different Future Foundation leader, and - well. Kokichi is the only one left. None of us like Despair, but we all have our reasons for hating the Future Foundation as well.” </p>
<p>Kaito snorts. “That’s one way of putting it. Not to mention ‘cause Kokichi left the FF after they got his family killed, they branded him and everyone around him a traitor to be shot on site.”</p>
<p>“We’re so sorry you’re stuck with us,” Kaede says softly. “We’re just trying to survive, but both sides are against us.”</p>
<p>Makoto shakes his head. “You saved my life,” he tells her honestly. “I could never be upset at that. Besides,” he thinks about how the Future Foundation rescued all the survivors but him, that they not only didn’t check the dumpster, but didn’t even bother to check the rest of the school to try and find him. “I’m not really a fan of them either.” </p>
<p>He can’t help but think about Hina, and Toko, and Hiro, about Togami and Kirigiri and how none of them, <i>none of them</i>, tried to find him (his breath catches, he can’t <i>breathe</i>). They all left him to die. Everyone left him to die…</p>
<p>Kaede’s arm wraps around his shoulders, and Shuichi is right there next to him, quietly supportive, and Makoto feels safe. Did he ever feel this safe with his classmates?</p>
<p>“Deep breaths,” Kirumi murmurs. “In and out. Can you do that with me? Breath in for four seconds, hold for five, breathe out for four. Good. Let’s do that again.”</p>
<p>“It’s going to be okay,” Kaede reassures him. “I promise. I don’t know what the future holds, none of us do. But we’ll get through it together, and you’ve got all of DICE on your side.”</p>
<p>“And if they try and hurt you again, they’ll more than regret it!” Kaito’s voice is fierce and determined, and somehow, something that feels a little bit like hope sparks in Makoto. </p>
<p>He was just in a school full of kids that killed each other over and over again, and here he is, with a group of people who genuinely want to help him, who promise to be there for him and not abandon him. Can Makoto trust them? He’s not sure, but a part of him wants to. He wants to believe they’ll make him as safe as he feels right now. </p>
<p>He believed in Kirigiri, and she left him to die. So even if Makoto really, really wants to believe, he forces himself to reserve judgement. </p>
<p>There’s obviously more members of DICE that he hasn’t met yet, like their leader, this Kokichi guy, and that girl who cursed a lot. These five in the truck with him are nice, but he doesn’t know if the others will be more like his old classmates.</p>
<p>The van pulls to a stop. “We’re here,” Rantaro calls back from the driver’s seat. “Hang on, I’ll open the back.” Kaede holds his hand as the van door slides open, Makoto squinting at the bright light. </p>
<p>Rantaro is there, smiling at him. He and Kaito help Makoto down, and he tries not to buckle from what might’ve been over a week of not moving and wasting away. Kirumi watches him closely as they lead him towards an odd, overgrown building.</p>
<p>“This is our base,” Shuichi explains. “We’re not quite sure what it used to be, since it’s so large and confusing, but it’s totally abandoned, and we’ve gone a long way towards fixing it up. Miu and Kiibo even figured out how to install a regular sky projection onto the dome ceiling.” </p>
<p>Makoto glances up at the real sky. It’s a shade of dark red, which is even creepier because he’s pretty sure it isn’t dawn or dusk. He looks at the entrance to DICE’s base, and memories of looking at bolted windows and doors come to him unbidden.</p>
<p>“It’s not like that, I promise,” Rantaro says. “The door can be unlocked from the inside at all times, and everyone has a key. A personal request from me. I’m sure you’ll get a key yourself.” They head in before Makoto can really wonder how Rantaro knew what he was thinking.</p>
<p>The inside is still overgrown like the outside, but it looks like it’s more for decoration than anything else. “It also makes sure we always have fresh air,” Kirumi explains. </p>
<p>A girl with dark hair and red eyes runs up to them, and Kaito hands Makoto gently off to Kirumi before she pulls him and Shuichi into a tight hug. </p>
<p>“You knew we were going to be at the school a couple extra days,” Shuichi reminds her gently, looking like he’s being squeezed far too hard. </p>
<p>Kaito just laughs. “Don’t worry Maki-roll! All of us are fine! And we brought Makoto, who’s doing a lot better! Those extra days were worth it. And we brought all the supplies back too, we just need to unload them.” So that’s what was in those crates.</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Maki holds them for a moment longer, before letting go and going to study Makoto, who tries not to squirm under her intense gaze. “He’ll need some physical therapy. He looks like an overcooked noodle. I’ll work on a schedule. You two help me with it?”</p>
<p>“Obviously!” Kaito declares. Shuichi just nods and gives all of them a smile.</p>
<p>“Maki may look kind of intimidating, but she’s a good person,” Rantaro informs him. “She was considered by Hope’s Peak for both Ultimate Assassin and Ultimate Caretaker, as different as those talents are, before everything went to hell. Since she’s going to help you get stronger, you’ll be on your feet in no time.” </p>
<p>Ultimate Assassin, huh? Toko did have a split personality that was the Ultimate Serial Killer, but Maki doesn’t seem to have that, meaning all of it was her own choice. Still, the way everyone acts around her is so different from how his classmates acted around Toko and Genocider Syo, trust flowing easily between the group.</p>
<p>“Oy! Are we gonna get help unloading this medical shit, or are y’all gonna stand there like wimpy virgins? Fucking help!” That… was definitely the person who cursed earlier, probably the one they called Miu. Makoto looks over his shoulder to see that she and Kaede are unloading some of the crates. On her shoulder is a little screen where a white haired face that immediately reminds Makoto of Alter Ego watches them bemusedly. </p>
<p>“I’m coming. Where’s Gonta? Never mind, I’ll send a message.” Maki gives a brief nod to Makoto and rushes over to help the other girls. A few minutes later, a giant of a man with long hair and a surprisingly clean suit rushes over to the van as well. Kaito laughs and Kirumi shakes her head, and they all move further into the building.</p>
<p>“You’ll be able to meet everyone except Tsumugi at the moment, since she’s out getting intel for us,” Shuichi says. He looks at Makoto’s confused face and elaborates: “She’s related to the Enoshima’s and they killed her parents along with the rest of their family as part of their despair trip. Now she uses that link to Enoshima to gain information from the Remnants.”</p>
<p>Makoto frowns. “That sounds dangerous.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Shuichi agrees. “But the Remnants are far more unpredictable than the Future Foundation, and we need to keep an eye on them somehow. Tsumugi is the one they wouldn’t recognize due to her disguises, and the one they’re least likely to kill if they do figure her out. Don’t worry, she’ll be back soon.” </p>
<p>“So, this is the kid Miu found when she ransacked a dumpster to find parts for Kiibo? I didn’t realize we were gonna bring back literal human garbage from this trip.” Makoto looks up. Then he looks down.</p>
<p>There’s a short kid in front of him, with purple hair, wearing a white straitjacket and a checkered bandanna, grinning up at him. Then again, maybe he isn’t a kid? All the others seem to be the same age.</p>
<p>Shuichi rolls his eyes. “Hey Kokichi, wait until he gets to know you better before making jokes like that.” The boy who must be their leader gives an exaggerated pout, but then looks at Makoto through calculating eyes. His smile doesn’t change. </p>
<p>“So you’re the missing survivor, then? And it looks like my team already got attached to you, how cute!” He reaches up unexpectedly and pats Makoto on the head. “Welcome to DICE!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you were wondering, their base is basically the NDRV3 building that that game was set in, with a few changes to make it blend into the surroundings better. What is it in this world? A government facility? Another Ultimate testing grounds? Who knows, but they've taken it over as their own, and all their labs are rooms they set up for themselves.</p>
<p>In pegasister60's au, Tsumugi is their spy into Despair, and I decided to keep that. Her being the good guy put still a manipulator is fun to write! The backstory of how all the V3 kids ended up as the new DICE is also pegasister60's so check out their au on tumblr if you haven't yet.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review, let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Comfort in Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto is introduced to what will be his new home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They end up leading him through the main part of the base: a large domed area with digital bright blue sky on it. There’s actual plants and grass on the ground, as well as paths leading off to different, separate, buildings inside this one big building. It’s strange, sure. But in a really cool way. </p>
<p>They lead him to the building that houses everyone’s rooms. The door of each one is decorated with beautiful art, depicting what he guesses is something important to each of them. One door is covered in planets and constellations, another in different types of bugs, and another in musical notes. Makoto could look at them all day.</p>
<p>“Angie decorated our doors. She insisted on it,” Kirumi informs him, seeing where his eyes are drifting. “Come on.”</p>
<p>He has his own, it seems, even if it’s hastily made, with nothing on the plain door. The room inside has a plain bed, desk, and side bathroom, although it does look rather comfy. Kirumi leaves to go prepare dinner, and Rantaro helps him onto the bed and checks his phone. </p>
<p>“Maki says she’ll get your therapy started in the morning. Is that okay?” He asks. He looks so genuinely concerned. </p>
<p>“It’s fine with me,” Makoto eventually says, because even if he’s still unsure about all of this, there’s not much he can do when he’s this weak. These people want to help him recover, and he’d be dumb to say no.</p>
<p>Still, there’s something that’s bothering him. “Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>Rantaro answers immediately. “Of course. Ask away.”</p>
<p>“Why did you save me? Why are you guys helping me?”</p>
<p>Rantaro gives him a long look, and for a moment, Makoto thinks that he’s not going to answer. Then he sighs and sits down on the bed next to Makoto. </p>
<p>“You weren’t actually the first killing game Enoshima ran,” he admits, and Makoto freezes. “She did a test run, at a small boarding school were an unusual amount of us were being scouted for a position at Hope’s Peak before the tragedy. I remember what it felt like, watching everyone killing each other and being killed in turn. At the end, we were given an ultimatum: chose one of us to be released, and the others would be folded into another killing game, and given the option to be saved once again if they survived.”</p>
<p>“Did…” Makoto’s heart is hammering in his chest. “Did any of them-?”</p>
<p>Rantaro’s laugh is bitter. “No. I was chosen to get to leave, and Enoshima killed the rest of them right after, making me watch. Then she dumped me out into the world. Of course, our game wasn’t broadcasted, and our school wasn’t famous. No Future Foundation people ever came to get me. Kokichi, Kaede, and Shuichi did.”</p>
<p>He gives Makoto a soft smile. “So, while our experiences aren’t totally the same, I understand what you’re going through right now, and I promise, things are going to get better.”</p>
<p>“I-” Makoto’s mouth is dry. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” They sit there, in comfortable silence, before a thought occurs to him. “So, you were scouted for Hope’s Peak with an Ultimate Talent?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Rantaro smiles, looking off into the distance. “Ultimate Adventurer. When we were a bit younger, all twelve of my sisters got lost on a cruise ship around the world, and I spent years travelling the globe to find them. That was apparently enough to earn me a title.”</p>
<p>“<i>Twelve sisters</i>?” Makoto gapes. “And I thought having one was taxing!” He stiffens at the thought. Komaru. Is she okay? Is she dead? </p>
<p>Rantaro’s hand on his back helps him to calm down, and Makoto is grateful. He doesn’t ask where Rantaro’s sisters are now, because he’s not sure he wants to know. </p>
<p>“Well, Maki and I aren’t the only ones who were scouted by Hope’s Peak.” Rantaro is clearly trying to lighten the mood, and Makoto appreciates it. “Kokichi and Angie weren’t scouted, since Kokichi was in the impossible to find original DICE, and Angie is an amazing artist, but she just happened to be visiting Japan when the Tragedy hit, she didn’t live here. But Miu was scouted as the Ultimate inventor, Kaito was scouted as the Ultimate Astronaut, and Shuichi was scouted as the Ultimate Detective.”</p>
<p>“Really? He’s a detective?” Now that Makoto thinks about it, he can see Shuichi as a detective. He seems really calm and composed, like he’s aware of everything around them. “That’s so cool.”</p>
<p>Rantaro shrugs. “I think so too. But he said he would’ve turned it down if the tragedy hadn’t taken away the option.”</p>
<p>“What? But - why?” Why would someone turn down an offer to a place like Hope’s Peak?</p>
<p>“He doesn’t like to talk about it. Apparently the last case he solved ended very badly.” Rantaro shakes his head. “Anyways, if you want I can walk you to dinner, or I can bring it back here. It’s your choice.”</p>
<p>A part of Makoto wants to meet everyone, like this Angie person, but he’s so, so tired after everything that’s happened, being able to sit in a real bed is too tempting an offer to turn down. “Thanks, but I’d like to eat here, if you don’t mind.” </p>
<p>“Not at all.” Rantaro ruffles his hair. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>True to his word, Rantaro comes back with dinner, although this time, Kaede is with him. She makes herself comfortable on the floor, a bowl of soup in her lap, while Rantaro sits on the bed next to him and hands him a plate. The food they give Makoto is a distressingly small amount.</p>
<p>“Kirumi says your stomach isn’t capable of handling any more,” Kaede says apologetically. “Since you went weeks without eating, it’s shrunk a lot, and you could be seriously hurt if you try eating more than you’re able.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Makoto is hungry, sure, but he’d also rather not die right after escaping the dump, so he eats his small portion without complaint. It’s really good, better than the food at Hope’s Peak. Whatever talent Kirumi might possess, if she has one, she’s very good at it. </p>
<p>Rantaro seems to read his mind once again. “Kirumi was also scouted, as the Ultimate Maid. She can perform any task asked of her, and she can do it really, really well. That includes both food and medicine.” He gestures to both Makoto and his plate.</p>
<p>“That’s cool!” Makoto can hardly imagine having so many talents. He turns to Kaede curiously. “Were you scouted as well?”</p>
<p>She laughs lightly. “No, although there was talk that I was being considered. I’ve been playing piano since I knew how to make sounds with the keys, and I’ve gotten pretty good at it.”</p>
<p>“A big understatement,” Rantaro tells her fondly. “She’s amazing at what she does.”</p>
<p>“I can play you something soon, if you’re interested.” Kaede smiles at him, and she and Rantaro are so nice and genuine and <i>different</i> from his classmates that Makoto can’t help but smile back. </p>
<p>“I’d love to hear you play,” he says honestly, and Kaede beams. Makoto turns back to Rantaro. “You said you have twelve sisters? What were they like?” He hopes that’s not a sore spot, but he’s curious. He loves Komaru, of course, but he could never imagine living with eleven more of her!</p>
<p>Rantaro laughs. “They’re all amazing in their own ways. Sakura was really into video games and baseball, and Yuna was always making these really pretty friendship bracelets and Chika was always dragging the rest of us around to go look at pretty birds and Emiko-”</p>
<p>“He’ll go on for ages if you let him,” Kaede whispers conspiratorially, and Makoto can’t help but laugh as Rantaro pouts.</p>
<p>“As if you won’t go on a three hour long tangent about why Chopin deserves more recognition than some of the more overrated composers,” Rantaro fires back, although he’s smiling.</p>
<p>“It’s true!” She protests. “And Shuichi always listens to me! Just because you don’t have the patience or understanding to talk about some amazing works of art-”</p>
<p>“Please, we all know the <i>real</i> reason why Shuichi listens to your rants-”</p>
<p>They go back and forth, and for a moment, Makoto worries that this is like each time his classmates couldn’t work together, their massive differences tearing them apart. But he quickly realizes that that’s not what’s happening. Kaede and Rantaro are arguing in the way he sometimes argues with Komaru. There’s no heat or anger, just friendly teasing.</p>
<p>Kaede stops suddenly and gives a little cough, before turning back to Makoto. “Sorry about that! We didn’t mean to go so off topic and not include you.”</p>
<p>“This is supposed to be about you,” Rantaro agrees. “So? You asked about my siblings, what about yours? You mentioned you had a sister?”</p>
<p>It takes him a moment to realize they genuinely want to hear him talk with them, but Makoto eventually manages to respond. “Oh, her name’s Komaru, and she’s great! She’s a little bit of a coward and doesn’t really like jump scares, but she likes scaring other people, so she can’t complain when they scare her back. She can be pretty sarcastic, but she always knows when enough is enough.” His heart hurts. “And she was always there for me. She was so happy when I got into Hope’s Peak.” </p>
<p>He can’t really say any more, but they seem to understand. Rantaro puts a hand on his shoulder and Kaede gives him a comforting smile. </p>
<p>“I <i>miss</i> her,” he chokes out. </p>
<p>“I know.” And they really do, which hurts, but also makes him feel a little bit better.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Maki comes in the morning to get his therapy started, as promised. It’s grueling work, but Makoto is determined to get better. </p>
<p>That doesn’t make it hurt any less. At one point, his whole body feels like it’s trying to kill him all over again, and he nearly asks if they can just do something else, if this is really worth it. </p>
<p>“I know it hurts,” Maki says softly. Her voice is still firm, though. “But think about it this way. You getting better is essentially like giving the finger to everyone who thought you would die there. Prove them wrong.”</p>
<p>It’s no rousing speech by any means, but it’s just what Makoto needs to complete the rest of the exercises. He’s tired, and his body hurts more than it ever has before, but it’s all worth it, because his classmates may have left him to die, but Makoto survived. And now, he’s going to be better than all of them, just to rub it in their faces if they ever meet again.</p>
<p>He kind of hopes they don’t, though. He’s not even sure what he’d say to them. What he’d say to Kirigiri.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He spends most of his time in bed, but at some point during the day, a new face walks into his room. She’s dark skinned, with shockingly white hair and a bright yellow jacket. </p>
<p>“Hello Makoto!” She says, with an odd accent that he can’t place. “My name is Angie, I’m our resident artist!” Oh, so this was the one who painted all of the doors. Rantaro did say she wasn’t from Japan.</p>
<p>“Hi,” he says softly. “You already know my name, I guess, but it’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Indeed! This was a fated meeting. Atua says so, after all.” Makoto’s not quite sure how to respond to that, but she doesn’t seem like she’s going to hurt him, so he files it away to ask Kaede or Rantaro later. “But onto more pressing matters: your room is depressingly plain! So, how would you like me to paint it?”</p>
<p>Oh, they’re going to-? Makoto’s not sure if she should’ve expected this or not. DICE took him in, sure, but he didn’t think they would really include him in anything. This feels so personal.</p>
<p>Maybe it’s good kind of personal, though. It feels so different from the standoffish group his classmates had been, where there was always distrust, and any nice moments Makoto had had were eventually dashed by another death, or his own failed execution. </p>
<p>“I don’t know yet, sorry,” he finally admits. “Maybe you can just paint it how you think I’d like it?”</p>
<p>“If you say sooo.” She smiles, and it’s really, really bright. She sort of gives off the air of someone who knows more than they let on, but she seems nice enough. “I think I’ll wait a little while then, and get to know you better first!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>For some reason, Rantaro isn’t the one to bring him dinner. Instead, Shuichi comes in with a still barely filled plate, hands it to Makoto, and sits quietly at the desk in the room. Makoto wonders for a bit if he needs to try and find something to say, but he quickly realizes that Shuichi is giving him the choice to speak or not, and he ends up appreciating the silence.</p>
<p>“Thanks for bringing me dinner,” he eventually says.</p>
<p>“Of course. It’s no problem.” Shuichi gives him a small smile. “Kaede was wondering if you wanted to hear her play piano, since she usually plays after dinner. If you’d like, I could help bring you there.”</p>
<p>Makoto brightens. “I’d love to, thanks!” He briefly wonders if he could ask about the case that made Shuichi stop trying to be a detective, but decides that would be rude, and says nothing. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, Shuichi starts the conversation. “You’re stronger than you think, you know. You held on through everything all those people threw at you, and survived long enough for us to find you.” He continues at Makoto’s blank stare. “You’re the kind of person who thinks that they’re not special, not good enough to stand with everyone else, even if that isn’t true.”</p>
<p>Makoto finds his voice. “Are you using your detective skills to figure that out?”</p>
<p>Shuichi shakes his head. “I don’t need to. Like recognizes like, after all. But you should know, normal is just a word and everyone has something they can do to better themselves and others. I went for a long time believing I was a fraud, but I learned ways to put my talents to good use. Give yourself time before you write yourself off, is what I’m saying.”</p>
<p>“I…” the words are caught in Makoto’s throat, because nobody outside of his family has ever said he might be special, or stand out, in any way, shape, or form, and here Shuichi was, saying all those things. </p>
<p>He had gone from one group filled with extremely talented highschoolers to another, and yet these people were different. They treated <i>him</i> differently than his classmates did.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he manages. “That - that means a lot to me.” Shuichi gives him the first real smile Makoto’s seen from the other boy. Even if it’s small, it’s really nice.</p>
<p>“Come on, Kaede is waiting for us.” He helps Makoto up and throws his arm over his shoulder, putting the other arm around his waist, and basically carrying him out of the dorm room.</p>
<p>“You’re stronger than you look,” Makoto marvels, before he can stop himself.</p>
<p>Shuichi huffs. “I get that a lot. Maki, Kaito, and I work out together all the time. We have since all three of us were in DICE. Plus, Maki has always been insistent that I know self defense, since I end up being everyone’s getaway driver for DICE’s crazier stunts, which means I’m putting myself out there.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense,” Makoto admits. “Sorry for doubting you.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” They reach a small room inside one of the other buildings, with piano keys painted on the door. Shuichi opens it. Inside is a grand piano, and floor to ceiling shelves filled with old CDs, records, and other listening devices in various states of repair.</p>
<p>“Kaede collects them wherever we go,” Shuichi informs him.</p>
<p>“Well, I can’t just let them go to waste out there, can I?” Kaede is sitting at the piano bench, smiling at them. “Not when there’s someone still willing to listen. Is there anything you want me to play, Makoto?”</p>
<p>Shuichi sits him down on a stray bench and sits next to him, helping keep him up. “Could you play your favorite piece? If you want to, of course.”</p>
<p>“You’re so sweet.” Kaede laughs. “I have too many favorites to choose from! But I think I’ll play a Chopin, since I mentioned it earlier.” </p>
<p>Her fingers hit the keys, and Makoto understands why she would’ve been the Ultimate Pianist had the Tragedy not happened. Her music is amazing, and Makoto isn’t usually a fan of piano, but he finds himself almost lost in what she plays. Next to him, Shuichi is wearing a soft smile, looking like he’s paying more attention to Kaede herself then what she’s playing.</p>
<p>Makoto relaxes, and lets himself listen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And Makoto is starting to settle in, which is good! Everyone is so much fun to write, especially when they play off each other in conversation. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, check out pegasister60's au on tumblr if you haven't yet, and please don't forget to review, let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Exchange of Ideals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto meets the rest of the group, to varying degrees, and starts to settle in.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And another chapter, featuring more DICE and some steadily recovering Makoto. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after arriving at DICE’s base, someone else comes into his room to wake him, someone who isn’t Maki. The boy is extremely short, maybe the shortest teenager Makoto has met, with a leather jacket and beanie on his head.</p>
<p>“Maki’s out on a mission today,” he explains, and his deep, gruff, voice doesn’t match his figure at all. “So you’ll be getting me instead. Sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay. I don’t mind.” Makoto manages to sit up and swing his legs over the bed all on his own, an improvement. “I’m Makoto. It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>The boy nods. “I watched the Killing Game, so I know. But I appreciate the introduction anyways. My name is Ryoma.”</p>
<p>“You’re the one with the broken chains painted on your door,” Makoto blurts out loud. “I always wondered what that was about.” Then he realizes what he said. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”</p>
<p>Ryoma shrugs him off. “Don’t sweat it, kid. If you’re staying with us at least until you recover, that means you also have to be around me for a while. It’s best you know who you’re dealing with. Before the Tragedy, I was a prisoner.”</p>
<p>Makoto’s mouth drops open. “What? Why?”</p>
<p>“A mafia organization killed all of my family, as well as my girlfriend,” he says simply. “So in return, I killed all of them with metal tennis balls. I was on death row before Enoshima broke the world.” He shakes his head. “I knew I deserved to die for my crimes, but fate seemed to have other plans. Now, I protect the other members of DICE with my life, until my time is finally up.”</p>
<p>“That’s…” Makoto’s unsure of what to say. It sounds so unfair. Sure, killing was wrong, what Ryoma did was wrong. He went too far. But if someone killed his parents and Komaru…? Well, he’s honestly sure he wouldn’t kill anyone, even then. Even after seeing so much death in the killing game, Makoto knows deep down he doesn’t have what it takes to be a killer himself. </p>
<p>At the same time… “You regret it, don’t you? And you’re trying to make up for what you did?”</p>
<p>Ryoma pulls down his hat. “I regret it every day of my life, kid. I haven’t gotten a moment of peace since then, nor do I deserve any. And although I couldn’t protect my first family. I’m doing my best to fix that mistake with this one. So I guess, yes, on both accounts.”</p>
<p>“Well then, I don’t have any sort of problem with you,” Makoto tells him firmly. “I mean, like you said, you saw the killing game. Genocider Syo was one of my classmates! And she doesn’t even have a real reason for what she does. Why would I have a problem with you?”</p>
<p>Ryoma looks at him for a long time, as if trying to find something in him. Makoto looks right on back, waiting. Eventually, Ryoma leans back.</p>
<p>“Hmph. Well, you’ve still got a ways to go, kid. But I think you’re getting there. Now, Maki left me the exercises she wants me to go through with you.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day, the door opens in the afternoon, and standing there is the large man who helped Kaede and Miu unload supplies when they had first arrived at the base. Makoto’s pretty sure his name is Gonta, and he's just as massive as Makoto remembers.</p>
<p>“Makoto!” He says, and his voice is surprisingly soft. “Gonta wanted to come visit you! Gonta has a surprise!”</p>
<p>“Um. Okay?” Despite his size and strange way of speaking, he doesn’t seem like he means any harm. Gonta lifts him off the bed, except instead of just helping him around, he carries Makoto bridal style out the door. Makoto looks down at the ground, which suddenly seems far away, and tries not to let his nerves get to him.</p>
<p>“Kaede says that you are feeling sad a lot, so Gonta thought of an idea to help with the sadness!” Gonta explains, as they walk out of the dorms and back towards the big building. “Gonta talked with Kokichi and Kaede, and they said that Gonta should only use part of the idea, because it is overwhelming. Gonta agreed, but he hopes you like it anyways!”</p>
<p>“I sure I will,” Makoto manages, smiling nervously. He wonders what exactly Kaede and Kokichi asked Gonta to tone down. He hasn’t spoken to Kokichi much anyways, outside of the time the leader called him human garbage as a joke, but everyone seems to like and respect him, so he can’t be that bad, right?</p>
<p>They reach a door with bugs on it, just like one of the rooms, and Gonta shifts him in his arms so he can open it. </p>
<p>The inside of the room is filled with bugs of all kinds, so many different colors and sizes and species that Makoto has to crane his neck to try and take it all in. Gonta strides over to one end of the room and sets him down gently. Despite his size, he can clearly control his strength. </p>
<p>Actually, despite the odd manner of speaking, Gonta reminds Makoto a lot of Sakura. Both huge gentle giants who knew their strength and seemed to care deeply for others. </p>
<p><i>Sakura</i>… Makoto thinks of how she had taken her own life so that the rest of them might be able to band together and defeat the mastermind. They hadn’t been able to fulfill her request, had they? Or rather, they had, at the low cost of Makoto. Suddenly, while he still doesn’t agree with it, he understands Hina’s motivations during that trial a little bit better. </p>
<p>A large, gentle hand rests on his shoulder. “This is not a time for sadness, Makoto,” Gonta reminds him gently. “Gonta has something wonderful to show you!” He sits Makoto on a chair, makes sure the door is locked, and releases a section of his bug collection.</p>
<p>Butterflies scatter throughout the room, flying all around them in a rainbow of different, beautiful, colors. Makoto watches in awe as they circle the two, a number of them landing on Gonta as he laughs heartily. </p>
<p>There’s something about them, the beauty that comes with seeing animals when he hasn’t in far too many weeks, but Makoto finds himself laughing along, delighted by the scene in front of him. </p>
<p>“Would you like them to land on you?” Gonta asks.</p>
<p>“Yes please!” Makoto’s heard about butterfly rooms before, where they fly about and possibly land on people, but he’s never been to one himself.</p>
<p>Gonta places a small plate of something that might be nectar on Makoto’s lap, sure enough, three butterflies of stunning colors land on his legs to lap up the treat. Another lands on his shoulder, and Makoto keeps as still as he can, not wanting to startle it. </p>
<p>“On your lap is a Zebra Longwing, a Blue Morpho, and a Ulysses,” Gonta informs him. “On your shoulder is a Janetta Forester, and on your head is a Monarch.” It takes all the self restraint Makoto has not to look up and move his head. “All very beautiful!”</p>
<p>“They’re amazing,” Makoto agrees. “Where did you find them?”</p>
<p>Gonta brightens. “Gonta is an Entomologist! Gonta was raised in the wild, and has a deep connection with nature. When the Tragedy happened, Gonta travelled far and wide, rescuing as many bugs as he could.”</p>
<p>“It’s good that someone thought of that. All animals need to be helped during something like this, including bugs.” In all honesty, Makoto would never have thought of helping the bugs himself. But it’s nice that even the smallest critters have someone looking out for them.</p>
<p>Gonta gives him a wide smile. “You are correct! Gonta has decided he likes you very much, Makoto. No one who is so kind to bugs could possibly be a bad person.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Makoto thinks of how people like Hiro and Toko would react to Gonta’s bug room, and he can’t help but laugh out loud. Then he realizes that if this was the toned down version of what Gonta wanted, that meant he probably wanted to show Makoto all the bugs he had, and he stops laughing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“So, you talked with Gonta and Ryoma today?” Rantaro ruffles his hair as he enters. Kaede is right behind him. “How did it go?”</p>
<p>“They’re both great people,” Makoto says, accepting the offered dinner plate. “Ryoma has a lot of darkness in his past, but it’s obvious that he’s trying to be better, and Gonta is so sweet! And really passionate about bugs.”</p>
<p>Kaede laughs. “That’s Gonta for you. When his bug collection finally got really big, he invited all of us into his lab, closed the door, and let all of the bugs out. It was <i>terrifying</i>.”</p>
<p>“Not that we’d ever let him know that,” Rantaro adds. “Like you said, he’s too sweet. We didn’t want to hurt him. But Kaede and Kokichi made sure that he only showed you the butterflies.”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it,” Makoto tells them honestly. “I think that would’ve been a little too much for me.” </p>
<p>“We totally get it.” </p>
<p>Makoto enjoys his meals with Rantaro, Kaede, and sometimes Shuichi, Maki, and Kaito, more than he ever imagined he would enjoy any dinner. They’re all a lot of fun to be around: Kaede is confident and encouraging, Rantaro is soothing and reassuring, Shuichi is calm, and has a dry sense of humor that has the rest of them laughing, Kaito is boisterous and fun, and while Maki is a force to be reckoned with, it’s made abundantly clear that she cares as much as the rest of them. </p>
<p>Makoto is <i>happy</i>, spending time with them. </p>
<p>Still…</p>
<p>“Tomorrow, do you think I can try having dinner with everyone else?” He asks. Rantaro and Kaede both look up and beam at him. </p>
<p>“Of course! Everyone would love that!” Kaede says. </p>
<p>It’s hard to believe. Sure, everyone enforced breakfast times at Hope’s Peak, and people were pissed if someone didn’t stick to them, but would they really be actually happy to see him?</p>
<p>But… this wasn’t Hope’s Peak. These people had been nothing but welcoming. In fact, they all actually seemed to <i>like</i> him, no strings attached.</p>
<p>Makoto smiles back at her and hopes for the best.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Makoto enters the dining room, everyone seems to be there, and busy.</p>
<p>Kirumi is serving plates of amazing looking food while Kokichi and Kaito cheer. Angie is wiping nail polish remover on the nails of a man with long dark hair, wearing a mask. Gonta is talking cheerfully with Ryoma, who actually looks engaged. Maki has a book in front of her, and she and Shuichi are pouring over it. Miu is shouting at the top of her lungs about something, the little screen on her shoulder apologizing profusely. Two girls Makoto hasn’t seen before are chatting cheerfully at the end of the table, and one has a deck of cards in her hands. </p>
<p>It looks so nice, Makoto almost doesn’t want to ruin it all by coming in.</p>
<p>But then Rantaro and Kaede lead him in, and Kaito looks up first. </p>
<p>“Makoto! You came! Good for you, man!” And then everyone is cheering. Makoto looks down to hide the massive blush on his cheeks. He’s seated in between Rantaro and Shuichi, and Kirumi passes out the food, giving him his own small proportions. </p>
<p>“It’s about time!” One of the girls says. “We were waiting!”</p>
<p>“Tenko, don’t be mean,” the other, the one with the card, hushes her. “She’s just excited. She’s Tenko, by the way. I don’t think you’ve met Korekiyo yet. Oh, and I’m Himiko.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure,” the man with the mask, Korekiyo, says.  </p>
<p>“Oh goody, everyone’s together now!” Kokichi is smiling, and there’s that calculating glint that’s still there when he looks at Makoto, but he seems to be telling the truth. “Anyways, thanks for the food, Kirumi! Let’s dig in!”</p>
<p>It’s a loud dinner. There’s a lot of laughter, and yelling, and at one point Makoto thinks he hears the screen on Miu’s shoulder say something like “Don’t underestimate the value of cat photos!” Which makes as much sense as many of the other things being said around the table.</p>
<p>They all know each other so well, bouncing off each other like they’ve been doing this all their lives. And yet, whenever Makoto finds himself drifting into the background, someone always asks for his opinion, and puts him back in the conversation, like his words really matter. </p>
<p>It’s loud, and wild, and close, and Makoto loves it. It’s nothing like he’s ever had before, and he wants to do it again. </p>
<p>Maybe, just maybe, he really could find a place here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, yes, the sweet stuff. I hope you enjoyed reading, and please leave a review, let me know what you liked!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Fault in Lost Facts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto recovers, and gets a reminder as to why he lost hope in the first place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter out! This one's got a bit of a timeskip, and the next one probably will as well, but it'll level out soon. The real fun begins once Makoto is really recovered, after all. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks go by.</p>
<p>Makoto finds himself up on his feet far more often, walking on his own, first around the dorm room, then on short walks through the park that continually grow longer. He still feels unsteady, his muscles will still scream in pain when he tries to do too much. But he’s getting better, and the progress he’s made is tangible and exciting. </p>
<p>He finds himself eating dinner with the whole of DICE more often than not. It’s wild, and fun, and there are still times when Makoto needs the calm silence of his room with the ones he’s grown closest to, every minute spent with DICE feels like a new adventure, one that Makoto’s been actually invited to, not one where he’s the unwanted guest everyone else has to put up with. </p>
<p>Sometimes, he and Rantaro will sit in his room and talk, about their siblings, about their lives before the Tragedy, about the killing games Enoshima forced them into. There are things about that last one, things only Rantaro really understands, things he says to Makoto that make Makoto think that no one else has quite gotten it. It hurts sometimes, to talk about. Neither of them are with any of the other students, after all, even if for different reasons. But it’s so, so nice to get these things off his chest, to have someone who understands, that Makoto leaves these conversations feeling lighter than before. </p>
<p>Gonta takes him to see the butterflies again, sometimes introducing him to one or two other bugs. Makoto tries to take them all in stride, even the creepier ones, because it makes Gonta happy when he does, and he’s learned quickly that everyone stays on Gonta’s good side not because he’s large and strong, but because he’s one of the kindest people Makoto’s ever met.</p>
<p>One night, Kaito drags him out of bed at midnight, and the two of them go to look at the digital stars together. Kaito explains that while they weren’t the real thing, they were modeled to be as close as possible, and he pointed out all the constellations one would see on a clear night in the Hida Mountains. It was definitely worth waking up at such an hour for. </p>
<p>(It was also nerve wracking, because a small part of Makoto still hadn’t been convinced that he really was out of the killing game, and he kept waiting for Monokuma to interrupt them for being out. But Monokuma was gone, and the killing game was over, and Makoto got to enjoy the stars. Something about that had rocked his world more than anything previous.)  </p>
<p>At least twice a week, Shuichi helps him to Kaede’s lab, where they listen to her play all sorts of music. Apparently Shuichi had picked up the violin a long time ago, and sometimes they play a duet for him, playing old songs, but adding their own fun spins to them. It’s amazing, just how in sync the two of them are. </p>
<p>“I wish I could play an instrument like that,” Makoto says wistfully one night, as the two of them finish their piece. </p>
<p>“I could teach you piano, if you want,” Kaede offers as Shuichi puts down the violin. “I know Maki says you’ve been having trouble with your hands. I know she’s already set something up for that, but maybe this could help as well.”</p>
<p>Maki hasn’t told him just yet what she’s set up, but this sounds like killing two birds with one stone, and the idea of learning piano under someone who could’ve been the Ultimate Pianist is too good an opportunity to pass up. “Thank you! I’d love that!”</p>
<p>And so he starts learning how to play. It’s slow going, sure, but it’s a lot of fun, and Makoto treasures the lessons he gets. </p>
<p>A week later, he’s approached by Miu in one of the computer labs. “So. We’ve all been keepin’ an eye on your ass, and you don’t seem like you’re gonna fuck us over when our back is turned, which means you get the privilage of meeting Kiibo!”</p>
<p>Makoto blinks. “Thank you?”</p>
<p>Miu laughs. “Yeah, you should be grateful. Fucking pussy.” Then she punches Makoto’s shoulder lightly like an old friend and sets up a small laptop in front of him, before leaving the room. </p>
<p>A face with blue eyes and white hair pops up on the screen. “Hello! You’re the Naegi Makoto I’ve heard so much about, right? My name is K1-B0, but please, call me Kiibo.” </p>
<p>Makoto looks at the AI, and for a second, all he can see is Alter Ego’s smiling face, the program that saved his life, even if unintentionally dooming him to near starvation. (He could never hold it against Alter Ego, though. If not for them, he wouldn’t be alive at all to complain.) </p>
<p>But this isn’t Alter Ego, and Makoto would be rude for thinking about Kiibo that way. “Hi! Um, yeah, I’m Makoto. It’s nice to meet you Kiibo.”</p>
<p>“You as well.” Kiibo is extremely polite, an oddity considering the one person in the group who could’ve created him. “We had gone down into that dumpster because Miu had wanted to look for parts for the body she is constructing for me, but I’m so glad we found you as well! You make my friends very happy, and I appreciate that.”</p>
<p>He makes them happy? They’ve constantly made Makoto happy, sure, but to hear that it was the other way around warms him right up, and he desperately tries to keep from blushing. “Thank you. That means - it means a lot. Like, more than I can say.”</p>
<p>“I’m so glad!” Kiibo smiles at him brightly. “I’m also DICE’s eyes into the Future Foundation, just like Tsumugi is our eyes into the Remnants of Despair. It’s much easier to get through digitally, and I happen to be the perfect one for the job.”</p>
<p>“That’s amazing.” Makoto feels a pang of worry. “Are you sure it’s safe though? If they find you out…”</p>
<p>“There isn’t much that is safe out there, really,” Kiibo says. “Miu wanted to do it herself, but I volunteered. I want to be helpful to the people who made and raised me! And when I get my own body, I can do even more.” </p>
<p>Makoto’s no AI, but he does understand wanting to help DICE, after all they’ve done for him. “I’m sure you’ll be amazing,” he promises. “You already are.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Korekiyo is an… interesting person, to say the least.</p>
<p>Makoto inspects the other boy’s lab, looking at all the amazing artifacts he has, wondering just how he got all of them. The room is like a collection of history from around the world, and it’s amazing to be in the presence of some of this stuff.</p>
<p>Then again, he probably got it in the same way Kaede got her music, and Gonta got his bugs: by saving everything of interest to him that he could from the Tragedy. So maybe Makoto could ask a better question.</p>
<p>“How did you end up with DICE?” He wonders aloud, hoping Korekiyo doesn’t take offense to it. </p>
<p>Thankfully, he doesn’t. “My childhood was rough, even before the Tragedy,” the anthropologist explains. “I used to do everything, all of my studies, with my sister. But she was… cruel, in a way. I loved her, and I think she loved me, but that didn’t stop her from hurting me as much as she could. Then one day, we were in a less advanced village, and they killed her horribly, and left me barely alive.”</p>
<p>“I - I’m so sorry.” Makoto isn’t sure what else he can say to that. He tries not to think of Komaru and fails. What is it with this group and their sisters?</p>
<p>“Yes, well, to say I was not in a good state of mind afterwards would be an understatement. I might’ve gone down a very different path if not for Gekkogahara-san.”</p>
<p>Makoto knows that name. “You mean-?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Korekiyo confirms. “The Ultimate Therapist. She earned that title for a reason. It was thanks to her that I was able to collect the broken pieces that were the remains of my mind and piece myself into something more whole once again.” His face darkens. “Unfortunately, she joined the Future Foundation. And they did not take kindly to her keeping what they deemed as “high risk” patients.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like them.” Makoto sighs. Kirumi was right, it seems, when she said they all had their individual reasons to hate the future foundation. For a group that claimed to want to restore the world, they didn’t mind breaking it down even more and leaving a lot of its people behind.</p>
<p>But he didn’t feel like talking about that, or feeling like that. As far as Makoto was concerned now, he’d be perfectly fine if the Future Foundation just stayed away from his new friends and new life. </p>
<p>So instead, he points to one of the swords on the wall. “Can you tell me where you got this? It looks really cool!”</p>
<p>Korekiyo’s eyes light up. “Ah, yes! That sword is a Beidhänder, which was used in the 16-century Germans, developed from the Longswords of the late Middle Ages and Renaissance, used by the Landsknecht…”</p>
<p>He goes on, and Makoto smiles and listens attentively, asking questions whenever Korekiyo pauses to take a breath. It was a distraction and he’s sure they both know it, but Makoto’s in a good mood right now, and he thinks that neither of them need talk of the Future Foundation to ruin their day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“So, I’m going to have someone else work on you with your hands today,” Maki informs him. “Kaede told me she’s giving you lessons, and that will help, but this is going to help more than the rest, if you work hard on it.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m ready.” And Makoto is. He wants his hands to stop shaking all the time, his fingers to do more than just pick up forks and spoons. He wants his movement from before back. </p>
<p>Maki opens the door to his room, and Himiko steps in, carrying a deck of cards. “Hey, Makoto. Are you ready to learn magic?”</p>
<p>Makoto straightens up in delight. “I can’t wait to learn magic!” Himiko gives him a small smile as Maki leaves them to practice. </p>
<p>Himiko has him working with the deck, and Makoto keeps fumbling it up, over and over again. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry this is such a mess,” he mutters, as he scrambles to clean up the scattered cards from his last attempt. </p>
<p>“You’re injured and recovering,” Himiko reminds him plainly. “I’d be super surprised if you were really good from the beginning.” She holds her open palm in front of his face, taps his forehead, and then there is a deck-holder in her hand. “No worries. You’ll do better soon.”</p>
<p>Makoto smiles, impressed. “When I do, can you teach me that trick?”</p>
<p>“On one condition,” she says sagely. “Before I teach you any magic, you need to figure out how it works yourself.” </p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It’s funny, Makoto thinks, as the weeks pass, and he grows closer with everyone in DICE (save for Kokichi, who he has yet to figure out), he starts to see them less as the group who rescued him, and more like a family.  </p>
<p>He loves talking to Rantaro and Kiibo, and playing music with Kaede and Shuichi, and working with Maki and sometimes Ryoma, and learning Magic from Himiko. </p>
<p>The anger, the betrayal, the hate he feels for his old classmates starts to fade into the background as he spends more time with these new people.</p>
<p>And then one day, Makoto walks into a room where Kaede, Shuichi, and Kokichi are watching a live Future Foundation broadcast, and Kirigiri is on TV, looking clean and composed and dressed in a fancy suit. </p>
<p>Makoto freezes at the sight of her. He feels like his heart has stopped beating in his chest. </p>
<p>“-We will continue to move forward, until the Remnants of Despair no longer threaten the people, and our world can begin to heal as one,” she is saying, her voice loud and firm. She is the one who defeated Enoshima, they say at the bottom. Of all the survivors, she is the true beacon of hope.</p>
<p>“We will never forget what they have done to us. I won’t forget what Enoshima put is through, how my classmates suffered and suffered until the end. But they gave us strength as well, the strength to keep going. I swear on my classmate’s memories, I swear by Naegi Makoto, who kept us going until the end, that I will never lose hope again. And Neither will the future foundation.” </p>
<p>There are cheers. There are clips of her and the rest of the survivors defeating Enoshima in the end. How Makoto’s unjust sacrifice was what kept them going, his unfair trial allowing them to bend the rules to beat the mastermind once and for all. </p>
<p>It’s <i>ridiculous</i>. And for some horrible reason, Makoto can’t stop watching.</p>
<p>They all seem to notice he’s there, looking at him with sad eyes and righteous anger. Kaede turns the TV off, and they all stay there in silence.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Kokichi finally says. “You deserve more than to just be a stepping stone, someone’s honored memory.” He sounds more honest than he's ever been towards Makoto. </p>
<p>And Makoto’s starting to think that’s right. He’s not just some sacrifice for the greater good. He’s a person with a life that he’s still living, and he’s<i> angry</i>. </p>
<p>He thinks about his old classmates, who were always rude and disjointed and seemed to dislike him for the most part, and how they left him to die before claiming they did everything in his memory. He thinks about DICE, and their genuine kindness towards each other, and towards him. How they've helped him because he was someone who could be helped, how happy he feels being around them. </p>
<p>“When I get better,” he says, “I want to help DICE in any way I can.” </p>
<p>Kokichi smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so begins Makoto's career as the newest member of DICE. What will, he do, you ask? Well, if you've seen the au on tumblr, you know, but if you haven't, then I guess you'll find out! </p>
<p>Ah, Korekiyo. He's a tricky one. I figured this DICE wouldn't be too stoked with someone who wanted to kill half their group for his dead sister, and so he got some well needed therapy here. He's still a bit kooky, of course. He's actually kind of liking the tragedy, because of the unique opportunity to study humanity at an extreme low in history. He just had the presence of mind not to tell Makoto that. </p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading, and don't forget to review, let me know what you liked!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Clashes of Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto gets his first real glimpse into the danger that being a part of DICE can bring.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We got some actual action in here! While I'm more of a dialog and description kind of writer myself, everyone enjoys some action now and then. Anyways, hope it's written well enough, and that you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite his heartfelt declaration of his intentions, Makoto still has a ways to go before he can contribute anything meaningful to the group. His physical therapy is going well, but it’s also going slow, and although he’s getting better with his hands, he’s still not able to do more than basic maneuvers with them, and they’re still unsteady.</p>
<p>“These kinds of things take time,” Maki reminds him, when he’s frustrated with his lack of speedy progress. “All things considered, you’re doing remarkably well.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Makoto lays there, sprawled out on his bedroom floor. “It’s just hard, being unable to do much except sit around and talk. I want to help, you know?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Maki says, and Makoto believes her. Everyone here seems to have risked their life more than a few times for DICE, and Maki is constantly out on missions, sabotaging raids and taking sorely needed items from both the Remnants and the Future Foundation. Makoto just wishes he could help like she does.</p>
<p>He watches curiously as Maki gets a thoughtful look in her eye. But she has them going back to his exercises, and Makoto figures that she’ll tell him eventually. One of the nice things about her is that she always does.</p><hr/>
<p>It’s late at night, and there’s a loud knock on Makoto’s door. Blinking sleep from his eyes, he goes over to open it.</p>
<p>Kaito is standing on the other side. “Makoto! Hey!”</p>
<p>“Hey yourself.” Makoto smiles up at him. It’s hard not to like Kaito, even if he is a bit loud sometimes. Makoto wondered at first, why two introverted and quiet people like Maki and Shuichi spent so much time with him, but his boisterous personality makes him endearing, and Makoto quickly understood why he grew on the other two.</p>
<p>“So, I was wondering if you want to train with us tonight?” Kaito offers. Seeing Makoto’s confusion, he elaborates. “Shuichi, Maki, and I. We like to train and work out together under the stars. It’s kinda a thing we do. Started off with just me and Shuichi, but Maki joined pretty quick. It’s a lot of fun. Wanna come try it out?”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Makoto asks, hesitant. “I mean, I’d love to! But you said that this is a thing the three of you do together, and I don’t want to impose on that or anything-”</p>
<p>Kaito slaps him on the back, hard enough that Makoto stumbles and struggles to regain his balance. “No way! You wouldn’t be interfering at all! Lots of DICE have joined us on occasion. Kaede and Rantaro come at least a third of the time, and even Kokichi showed up once or twice! You’re totally welcome, and I know Shuichi and Maki would say the same thing.”</p>
<p>Even after all this time, Makoto still gets a bit of a thrill when he’s so casually included in things. Is it pathetic, that people wanting him there makes him so happy? Maybe. He’s sure some of his old classmates would say so. But that doesn’t take away the happy feeling, and his old classmates can go screw themselves with the Future Foundation they’ve joined. Makoto would much rather be with the people who actually want him.</p>
<p>He gives Kaito a smile. “Then I really want to join! Thanks for inviting me.”</p>
<p>Kaito gives him another strong slap on the back. “Of course! Come on, let’s go meet the others.”</p>
<p>Kaito waits for Makoto to get changed into better suited clothing, and they head out of the dorm, and across the grass in the dome. It never stops amazing Makoto, how they managed to make it so lifelike. The digital moon lights everything up with a soft glow, the bubbling noise of one of the fountains adding some much needed sound to the windless expanse, making it feel more like the outdoors. </p>
<p>It strikes him, how beautiful this place is. After weeks of being cooped up in Hope’s Peak, steel bolts on every window and door to the exits, DICE’s base is a breath of fresh air, literally. Sure, it’s not outside either, but it feels more like the outdoors, It’s freeing, and after the killing game, Makoto is sure he’s never going to take things like the stars or the sky for granted again.</p>
<p>They reach the other two, who are dressed in simple shirts and shorts. It’s kind of weird, because Maki is always dressed in her combat clothing, and Shuichi usually prefers fancier wares. To see them dressed like this is like seeing a side of them Makoto didn’t know before. He really likes it. </p>
<p>“Guess who I brought with me!” Kaito calls out, waving his arms around, a massive grin on his face. It’s contagious, and Makoto can’t help but grin along with him as he gives the other two a little wave. </p>
<p>“Hey guys. Kaito invited me, if that’s alright?”</p>
<p>“Of course it is,” Shuichi says immediately. He pats the ground next to him, and Makoto sits down. “Glad to have you here.”</p>
<p>“This will be good for your therapy, since you really need to gain more muscle,” Maki adds. “More strength training is always welcome, as long as you make sure not to overdo it before you’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Makoto confirms. He can’t help but be excited. He’s never really done something like this before, and with so many friends.</p>
<p>They start with push-ups, each of them having a different amount for them to try and reach. Makoto and surprisingly Kaito have a smaller amount, while Shuichi is doing up to fifty without much trouble.</p>
<p>“A year of working out like this every other night,” he explains with a laugh, noticing how Makoto is looking at him. “Trust me, I didn’t start out with this amount.”</p>
<p>Makoto hopes so. It’s obvious that he hasn’t worked out in ages. He feels strained and sore from the few push-ups that he did.</p>
<p>Maki, of course, surpasses a hundred easily, and looks like she could easily do a hundred more. When she finishes, she sits back down and lets out a little breath, like that was just some easy amount not worth panting over. There’s barely any sweat on her skin, while Makoto feels soaked. </p>
<p>“Alright, onto the next part,” she says, no tiredness in her breath, and Makoto starts to wonder if she’s even human. </p>
<p>Kaito laughs at his expression. “Seeing Maki-roll in action is amazing, isn’t it? She’s an absolute beast at this sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“You could put in a little more effort yourself, Kaito.” But Maki doesn’t look upset at all. This seems to be a normal thing for them. Shuichi taps his shoulder lightly and gives him an encouraging smile. Makoto lets out a little laugh and smiles back. </p>
<p>They go on to run laps around the dome, and Maki is quickly lapping them, while Shuichi and Kaito jog next to him to keep him company. Kaito sounds out of breath, but he decides to sing a pop song loudly and off key anyways, and soon enough the rest of them are singing along and laughing until all the breath is knocked out of them, and the horrible cramps in their sides come in. </p>
<p>Afterwards they do as many sit ups as they can, and then try and hold a plank for a minute, then two minutes, and then Maki holds a plank for eight minutes straight afterwards while the rest of them watch. </p>
<p>Kaito cheers Maki on loudly, and Shuichi leans over to Makoto. “You’re wondering why Kaito of all people doesn’t do as much as I do?”</p>
<p>“A little,” Makoto admits. “Is that bad? I guess I just assumed that he would do all this easily.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s a typical assumption to make.” Shuichi watches the other two in silence for a moment. “Kaito… he’s got a condition. It’s extremely rare, and while it’s not killing him, at least not yet, it severely limits what he can do.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Suddenly, Kaito’s loud demeanor makes a lot more sense, and Makoto can’t help but feel guilty. “I’m sorry. And I guess there’s no way to treat it here in the Tragedy.”</p>
<p>“Well, there is an Ultimate Doctor still out there.” Shuichi gives him a wry smile. “But he works for the Future Foundation, which means “important patients” only. With all this going on around them, can they really spare any time to focus on some sick kid when they need to make sure the leaders of hope are constantly well?”</p>
<p>Makoto can’t help but snort. “Of course. When you put it that way, it’s obvious, right?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, fuck the Future Foundation,” Kaito says, and Makoto jumps, to Shuichi’s amusement. “But just because they can’t be bothered by me doesn’t mean I don’t matter! I’m going to survive the Tragedy, and it won’t be because of them, or even to spite them. It’ll be because I have amazing friends to rely on, and because I refuse to let this thing beat me! Don’t give them more of your time than you have to.”</p>
<p>“Nice words to live by.” Maki’s voice is dry. “But it’s not like we can just ignore them, considering they shoot at us every time they see us.” </p>
<p>Kaito turns to argue with her, and Makoto stiffens a little bit before relaxing. It’s just a lighthearted debate between friends, obviously. There’s nothing wrong with that. It won’t tear DICE apart. </p>
<p>He just wishes his body would realize that like his mind has.</p><hr/>
<p>There’s tension in the air, everyone rushing around and speaking quickly to each other. Ryoma is there to help Makoto with his exercises, because both Maki and Kirumi are out. He finally runs into Rantaro after breakfast, who explains what’s going on. </p>
<p>“Tenko, Himiko, and Maki ran into a group of Despairs,” he says, worry filling his every word. “The building they’re in is surrounded. Miu and Kiibo have put up a visual, and Shuichi and Kirumi are going out to rescue them now.”</p>
<p>Makoto’s breath catches in his throat. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s running into the main building, Rantaro right behind him. Making his way to the entrance for the first time in weeks, Makoto stops in front of Shuichi, Kirumi, Kaede, and Kokichi, trying as hard as he can not to double over from lack of breath. It’s much easier than it would’ve been before; training with Kaito, Maki, and Shuichi has really helped in regaining some of his endurance.</p>
<p>“Let me come with you,” he pleads. They all look at him, surprised. “O-Or at least - I have to help with something!” He knows, he<i> knows</i>, that they can all take care of themselves, but everyone is worried, and all Makoto can think about is Chihiro tied up in the girl’s bathroom, Taka bleeding out on the floor, Sayaka on his bathroom floor with the knife in her stomach. </p>
<p>Something flashes in Kokichi’s eyes. “Of course. You can’t go out yourself yet, obviously. You’re a beanpole. Miu could use an extra set of eyes, if you’re interested.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry.” Makoto looks at Shuichi’s face, searching for something to calm his rapidly increasing panic. He finds it. Shuichi is frowning, but he’s still calm, set, determined. Next to him, climbing into the car, Kirumi looks focused, but not panicked. “We’ll bring them back. It’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>Makoto doesn’t trust himself to speak, just nodding wordlessly. After giving him a reassuring smile, Kaede climbs in after the other two, and the three of them are off. Rantaro wraps his arm around Makoto’s shoulders, steadying him.</p>
<p>“They’ll be okay,” he promises. “They’ll be okay. They all know what they’re doing. They’ve all been in worse scenarios before. They’ll all be okay.” Makoto tries to breathe as the two of them and Kokichi head to one of the labs, where Miu and Kiibo are working overtime. </p>
<p>“Do we have a visual on the fuckwad leading this?” Miu demands into her earpiece. </p>
<p>“Yes. It’s Kuzuryu,” Maki’s voice responds. Miu swears up a storm as they file in. </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s fucking fantastic. It’s gotta be that tiny midget shitstain, obviously.” She turns to the rest of them. “Hey, mini-boss. The rest of you. We’ve got a real issue here.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” For once, Kokichi looks solemn. “Robin, Mage, Flurry, you’ve got backup coming your way. Ace, Service, and Harmony. They’re a few miles out, can you hold off until then?”</p>
<p>“Codenames,” Rantaro explains, seeing Makoto’s confusion. “Everyone has them, just in case.” Makoto nods in understanding.</p>
<p>“No worries on that end!” Tenko says. She gestures on screen to Maki, who’s holding what appears to be a sniper rifle. “Mage has blocked off all the exits, and Robin is picking off anyone who comes too close. We can hold out. The problem’s gonna be getting to the rescue team.”</p>
<p>“Right. Kiibo, any nearby buildings they could use?”</p>
<p>“There’s a tunnel in the basement of their building that should lead to about a block away.” Kiibo pulls up the map. “They picked a good building to hole-up in. The previous owner was extremely paranoid. If the rescue team shows up there, they could make a clean getaway.”</p>
<p>“Think Mr. Gets-off-on-Enoshima’s-body will know about that place?” Makoto chokes at Miu’s word choice. </p>
<p>“Doubtful. The owner may have had enough money to create the tunnel, but he had no ties to the Yakuza, nor any other organization now controlled by Despair.”</p>
<p>Kokichi lets out a short breath. “Alright then. Ace, are you hearing this?” </p>
<p>“Got it,” Shuichi says. “Send the coordinates to us, and we’ll meet you there.”</p>
<p>“As soon as I stop shooting, they’ll know we’re making a move,” Maki warns.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry.” Himiko pops up on screen from wherever she was before. Remember those smoke-grenades from the Ultimate Soldier’s stuff we collected at Hope’s Peak? The ones Tech modified?” </p>
<p>“Course we do,” Miu snaps. Then a cheshire grin spreads across her face. “<i>Fuck me</i>, did you-?”</p>
<p>“I brought them!” Himiko holds up the grenades. “Flurry can throw them, and Robin can shoot them, and we’ll have more than enough of a distraction to get away. Just say the word, Joker.”</p>
<p>There’s a moment of silence. “Do it,” Kokichi says. </p>
<p>Makoto watches with baited breath as Tenko lobs the grenades down into the mob of despairs, and Maki sets them off with amazing precision. He’s not sure where this Kuzuryu guy is, but he hopes he was caught in the massive fog that seemed to envelope the ground. All the screens shake as the three of them make their move. </p>
<p>Makoto grips Rantaro’s arm. “They’ll make it. They’ll make it.”</p>
<p>“They will,” Rantaro promises. Makoto can’t breathe. He can only think about Sayaka, and Celeste burning alive, and Leon being beaten to death with baseballs, and-</p>
<p>“We’re at the location,” Kaede announces. Makoto focuses on the screen again. Sure enough, the car is at the right place on the map.</p>
<p>“We’re almost there! We’re reaching the end of the tunnel now.” He can hear the sounds of the three girls scrambling along. </p>
<p>“Hurry. There’s a lot of noise, and it’s coming closer. I think they’ve started to look this way.” Kirumi sounds calm, but how could she be calm? How could anyone be calm at a time like this?</p>
<p>They watch as Maki throws the door open, and they see the same scene from different screens, all fading into one as the three girls scramble into the car. Makoto lets out a long breath of relief. Rantaro’s arm is shaking. Kokichi looks paler than usual. Shuichi hits the gas, and the car is speeding off just as some of Kuzuryu’s men round the corner. </p>
<p>Kiibo beeps. “Just got the most recent update from Tsumugi! The ones you’re seeing are reinforcements, and they’ve brought one of Soda’s machines with them! Watch out!” </p>
<p>Suddenly, on the screens, there’s a mechanical monstrosity bounding toward the car at high speeds. There’s something being fired, and Shuichi swerves as the pavement next to him explodes. </p>
<p>“Service!” Kaede yells. “You brought it, right?” There’s another explosion, and Shuichi swings the car around the corner, the closed down store behind him bursting into flames. </p>
<p>“I did.” The roof of the car rolls down, and Kirumi stands up, holding - <i>Is that a rocket launcher? Did they get that from this Ultimate Soldier as well</i>? - and firing. The mechanical creature staggers upon impact.</p>
<p>“One more and you’ve got it!” Kiibo encourages.</p>
<p>“Hurry, Kuzuryu’s catching up!” Himiko cries.</p>
<p>Kirumi fires again, and the creature explodes, debris shooting through Despair's forces. She ducks down, and the roof is pulled up, before Shuichi puts on a burst of speed and leaves Kuzuryu's people in the dust.   </p>
<p>Miu cheers. Kokichi sinks into a chair. Rantaro wraps Makoto in a hug as he tries not to sob with relief.</p><hr/>
<p>The six of them come home to cheers from the rest of the group. Kaito is there as soon as they step out, wrapping Maki and Shuichi in a tight hug. Angie is all smiles, and holding both Himiko and Tenko’s hands tightly, as if she’s afraid they’ll disappear if she doesn’t. Kirumi sits with Gonta, Ryoma, and Korekiyo, and Kaede makes her way over to Makoto and Rantaro.</p>
<p>“Well, we all made it out in one piece.” She looks as though the adrenaline hasn’t faded from her system yet, but she’s smiling. </p>
<p>“I was really scared,” Makoto admits. “You guys were in so much trouble, and all I could do was watch.”</p>
<p>Kaede leans over and takes his hands in hers. They’re calloused and warm. “I know. It’s really scary, being behind that screen. But we always need people there, or everyone would be in a lot more trouble. And when you’re ready, you can decide what you want to do.”</p>
<p>As crazy as it sounds, Makoto thinks he’d rather be out there with Maki than just waiting in the base. At least then he could feel like he’s able to immediately help, rather than stand there helplessly if something goes wrong. He’s had more than enough of that feeling.</p>
<p>He doesn’t voice it, yet. But the desire to do <i>more</i> continues to grow.</p><hr/>
<p>Makoto knocks on the door to Shuichi’s lab. “You wanted to see me?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, come in.” Makoto enters. </p>
<p>He hasn’t been in Shuichi’s lab yet, and he can’t help but be curious about what sort of things Shuichi has collected from the tragedy. Inside, he finds a room he thinks could be straight out of a detective novel, dark blue walls, a clockwork fireplace, comfortable chairs, couches, and a nice wooden desk, a small forensics set, and massive floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with all sorts of fiction stories. </p>
<p>The desk itself is covered in maps and screens, and that’s where Shuichi is at the moment. Makoto pulls his eyes away from the room and walks over to the other boy. “This is pretty amazing. You collect books?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. You know what they say about the importance of reading. This may be a bad future, but it won’t be Fahrenheit 451 if I have anything to say about it.” Shuichi clears his throat awkwardly. “Anyways. Kaede and Rantaro told me about how you were feeling a few days ago, during that brush with despair’s forces. You may not be able to go out yourself yet, but if you want, you could help me plan some of our heists and escape methods.”</p>
<p>Makoto perks up. “Really? Me? A-Are you sure?” It’s obvious as to why Shuichi is making these plans, considering he would’ve been the Ultimate Detective. He’s wicked smart, and has a knack for strategy, and he’s said before that a good detective doesn’t just pick up clues, but tries to understand a culprits motives and methods before taking action. (He looked sad as he said this, although Makoto doesn’t quite understand why.) “This isn’t exactly something I’ve ever done before.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay if you’re not good at strategy,” Shuichi assures him. “I always work better when I have someone to talk to and bounce ideas off of. My usual people are Kokichi and Kaede, but since Kokichi is our leader, and Kaede’s his second in command, they’ve got lots of other things to handle. But you might be good at strategy. How could you know if you haven’t done it yet? I’d like to hear whatever input you have.” </p>
<p>“Okay. You can count on me!” For now, Makoto’s happy to help in any way he can. And if that means helping Shuichi out, then he’s more than happy to do so. </p>
<p>At this point, he just wants to get better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They did in fact take all of Mukuro's weapons when they raided Hope's Peak, in case you were wondering.</p>
<p>And so now Makoto's got a fire lit under him! Lots of training, his first encounter with the Remnants, even if through a screen, and being exposed to the danger that is being neutral in the fight of Hope vs Despair. What a wild few days for him, huh? </p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading, and please don't forget to review, let me know what you liked!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Life in Continuity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto may want to help DICE in the field, but he has a long way to go before he's ready. Then again, you know what they say about the journey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay! I was finishing up a story for another fandom, and just got so into said fandom I couldn't really write much of anything else. But I'm back, and ready for more Danganronpa. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“One. Two. Correct your stance! Again. One. Two. Three.”</p><p>Makoto sweats as Tenko takes him through a new set of drills. Before he’s allowed to go out in the field, everyone in Dice insists he become an expert in defense and weaponry. He understands, of course. He just didn’t realize how grueling it was going to be.</p><p>Tenko’s hard on him, like she is on everyone. She was an Aikido Master, after all, even if it was Neo-Aikido. Makoto just hopes he can live up to her expectations.</p><p>“Better.” Tenko nods approvingly has he finished the set she laid out for him. Makoto wipes the sweat off his forehead and sucks in a breath. Even before he nearly starved to death, he wasn’t exactly the most athletic guy at school. Martial Arts is <i>hard</i>. If he didn’t already have a massive amount of respect for Sakura, it would’ve gone through the roof by now.</p><p>“Now that you’re doing better with your form, kicks, and punches, we’ll work on using your opponent’s momentum against you,” Tenko decides, moving in front of him, although a good distance away. They won’t be sparring directly, after all. He’ll be doing that with Maki later.  </p><p>Tenko is… really interesting. Shuichi and Himiko had taken him aside before and told him a bit more about her, and how while she’s come a long way she refuses to be touched by guys in any sort of intentional way. </p><p>Makoto didn’t really need a boundary talk, of course. If she said no contact, then he would make sure not to touch her. </p><p>They do interact now, because Tenko is in charge of making sure everyone in DICE stays in shape and when Maki’s on a mission, she’s the best person to teach Makoto the skills he’ll need to go out in the field. But they don’t really interact otherwise, unless Makoto starts the conversation. He knows she’s uncomfortable around unknown males, he just wishes conversation wasn’t so stilted between them. </p><p>Still, he has a long way to go before he’s field-ready, so hopefully they can bridge the gap during that time.</p>
<hr/><p>“Makoto?” He looks up from the book he borrowed from Shuichi to see Kirumi standing nearby. “I’m about to bake some cookies for an afternoon snack, and I was wondering if you would like to join me?”</p><p>Makoto’s first thought is <i>Yum, Kirumi’s cookies</i>! His next is to wonder whether he should really be making them with her, considering he’s still not quite steady with his hands yet and could mess things up, and she’s an Ultimate at this, so should he really be getting in her way? </p><p>Before he can ask that though, he has a third thought. He’s been here for at least two months, now, and he thinks he knows how Kirumi works. She wouldn’t even be asking him to help with baking or cooking if she thought he could mess it up, which means she believes he can do it. And if someone like Kirumi thinks that, then Makoto should too.</p><p>He smiles up at her. “I’d love to help! Thanks for inviting me.” </p><p>She gives him a graceful nod and leads him into the kitchen, where mountains of just about everything they’ll need for cookies is already prepared. The quantity is almost overwhelming, until Makoto realizes that there are fifteen of them who can and will eat cookies, and everyone is going to want a lot. </p><p>“I’m going to start measuring out the ingredients. It would be great if you could start cracking the eggs. I’ve already set out the right amount. Kiibo, could you start the oven timer for preheating? We’ll be doing the chocolate chip cookies first.”</p><p>Kiibo pops up on a small screen. “The timer is set!”</p><p>Makoto finds the eggs and starts cracking them, one at a time. It’s actually pretty easy, he and Komaru had made their fair share of sweets with their dad at home, after all. If Makoto had better hand coordination, he wouldn’t have gotten a single speck of shell mixed in with the yoke. As it is, he gets two small pieces, although Kirumi assures him it’ll be fine.</p><p>Makoto likes the repetition of it. It also makes him nostalgic for a home he can’t go back to, but he knows he can’t let that stop him from baking now. Dad would never want it that way. </p><p>“I’ve seen the way you glance at Tenko.” Makoto looks up at Kirumi, surprised. She’s finished measuring everything out, and is now dumping ingredients in bowls. “Like you want to start a conversation, but don’t know what to say. Don’t take her lack of interest in you personally. That’s how she is with nearly every man.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay.” Makoto gets that, he thinks. It still feels like maybe he did something wrong though.</p><p>With everything in the bowls, including the eggs, they start the mixing process, which is a lot of fun. Kirumi prefers to mix by hand, and shows Makoto some neat tricks to make the batter fluffier. </p><p>“The oven is ready!” Kiibo chimes. </p><p>“Thanks.” Kirumi seems to hesitate, then she gets out two spoons. “A small taste of batter. Chef’s privilege.” She dips one of the spoons in her batter, another in his, and holds the former out to him. </p><p>Makoto beams and tries Kirumi’s batter. </p><p>…<i>Oh wow, this is</i> heavenly. </p><p>Before Makoto can manage a ‘thank you’, the kitchen door bursts open and Miu storms inside. </p><p>“Kirumi you dumbass, you can’t just use Kiibo as a fucking timer, I need him for some tests.” Then she spots the batter and her eyes light up. “Oh, the good shit. Yes please.” She grabs another spoon and dips it in.</p><p>She tries the batter and <i>moans</i>. </p><p>Makoto chokes, suddenly not quite as hungry. “Oh, that’s gross,” are the words that come out of his mouth before he can stop them. Then the reality of what he said hits him and he clamps his hands over his mouth, eyes wide. </p><p>That was so insulting! Here they were, letting him bake cookies and being super nice and he just insulted Miu. His old classmates flash through his mind - he tried so hard to stay on their good side, all of them, and it didn’t even matter but DICE was different, did he just screw everything up?”</p><p>Miu… laughs? She straight up cackles, actually.</p><p>“Finally! Fuck, I was wondering when you were going to say something. Tradition fulfilled.” </p><p>“Everyone’s called Miu gross at some point,” Kiibo says with a long suffering sigh. “It’s a point of pride with her.”</p><p>Kirumi’s hand rests gently on his. “It’s alright Makoto. No one is bothered by you saying something rude. I’m glad you’re feeling comfortable enough to voice your mind.”</p><p>Makoto’s always been voicing his mind, of course, it’s just that he knows he’s a naturally polite person by default. Everyone’s told him so, and Makoto wholeheartedly agrees. Still, it’s a nice thing to hear. With Kirumi’s help, he’s able to calm down, although the panic still pulses in his chest.</p><p>“I know that deep down. That I can say what I want and it’ll be fine,” he admits. “But I guess a part of me still feels like…”</p><p>“Like you’re in the killing game?” Makoto nods. “I understand. Trauma is a lingering thing, and what you went through was traumatic. Whatever you need, we’ll be here for.”</p><p>“I’m going to get you to swear like a sailor,” Miu says confidently. “People will be begging you to stop, but they can all go fuck themselves.”</p><p>Kiibo looks so exhausted with her, Makoto thinks that if he had a body, he would’ve facepalmed. “Please don’t do that.” Makoto can’t help but laugh at their antics. He’ll never swear that much, it’s just not him. But maybe a few swears when the situation calls for it doesn’t hurt.</p><p>They finish the chocolate chip cookies and move on to sugar cookies, and then Kiibo gets everyone to come and help decorate. Surrounded by frosting and laughter and friends, Makoto feels safe, and the panic from before slowly ebbs away.</p>
<hr/><p>“Two, three, four. Good. Now we can take a break.” Makoto feels a small groan escape him as he collapses on the ground, setting the knife to the side. </p><p>“You’re doing great,” Shuichi encourages him, in his own workout clothes with his own knife at his side. “Considering where you started from, you’ve come a long way in a short amount of time.”</p><p>“You’ll be out with the others in no time!” Kaito agrees. </p><p>Makoto smiles at them. “Thanks you guys.” Maki’s having him learn how to use a knife, and Shuichi and Kaito decided to join for moral support, as well as to brush up on their own skills. “Like Maki told me, I’ve got to prove everyone who thought I wouldn’t make it wrong.” He thinks about Kirigiri and the Future Foundation, and how they were “honoring his memory” by trying to occasionally kill his new friends. He’s seen her and the other survivors on TV a few more times since then, and it makes his blood boil each time. Thankfully they don’t mention him that much, because Makoto’s pretty sure that would make everything worse.</p><p>Kaito claps him on the back. “That’s the spirit!”</p><p>Maki nods in approval. “Kaede and Himiko tell me you’re getting a lot better with your hands as well. As soon as they give you the okay, we’ll get you started on learning how to use different types of guns.” </p><p>That day can’t come soon enough. Makoto’s more than ready to get out there.</p>
<hr/><p>“Welcome, losers, to DICE’s monthly movie marathon!” Kokichi stands in front of them inside the darkened room, arms outstretched. “You asked, you voted, we delivered. And so many of you voted for the same series, I’ve made the executive decision that we will be viewing all of this particular series. Get your popcorn and sleeping bags ready, because we will be watching the entirely of the Lord of the Rings and Hobbit trilogies!”</p><p>“That’ll take all weekend!” Kaede protests, although from his position nestled in between her and Rantaro, Makoto can see that she’s grinning. </p><p>“I’ve made enough popcorn and other customary movie snacks to last for everyone here,” Kirumi assures them. </p><p>He knows why they all voted for these movies, of course. On their most recent scavenge, Shuichi had found an intact collection of the Middle Earth books, and immediately brought them back to base, where practically everyone had taken turns skimming through them. It was on all their minds. Makoto had voted for the first movie himself. </p><p>Kokichi starts up the first Hobbit movie, and they all settle in to watch.</p><p>“Kaito, put the subtitles on, I know you have the remote,” Maki hisses.</p><p>“Nay, we watch this like men!” Kaito cheers.</p><p>Maki punches him in the face. </p><p>“I’d rather not,” Shuichi says, watching this go down with an amused expression. “I like my subtitles, thank you very much.”</p><p>Rantaro rolls his eyes. “Guys shush, I can’t hear the movie.” </p><p>“It’s just music so far,” Ryoma points out.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, I want to hear it.” </p><p>“Howard Shore is an excellent composer,” Kaede agrees, eyes sparkling. “I almost forgot how much I enjoyed playing this soundtrack.”</p><p>“Everyone shut up!” </p><p><i>Everyone is fine. This isn't real arguing, it's just playful banter</i>. Makoto reminds himself of this, over and over. Kaede squeezes his hand and Rantaro has his arm around Makoto's shoulder, and Makoto breathes, settling in to watch the movies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Something that I try and keep in mind when writing this is that Makoto is a very traumatized individual, which means he won't always be reacting rationally to some things, nor can he control his reactions without help. In case you were wondering why he still panics if he says something rude, or when people start arguing, it's because big arguments between people remind him of the deaths that usually followed. </p><p>Anyways, I hope you liked it, and please leave a review, let me know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Moonlight Trials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto learns some new information, and decides to prove his worth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, new chapter is finally up! I know it's been a little while, but I'm still writing this, no worries! I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re in Shuichi’s lab, finishing off their plans for the next Future Foundation raid, when Makoto works up the courage to ask the question. “Can I ask you what it was like? Being a detective? You don’t have to answer,” he adds quickly, seeing Shuichi’s expression, “I know you don't like to speak about it. I was just curious is all.”</p><p>There’s a moment, where he’s not sure how Shuichi will respond. His expression is pained, like he’s reliving a particularly bad memory, and Makoto feels bad for bringing it up at all. But then he shakes his head, and the expression goes away. “Considering the fact that you’re my friend, and just how helpful you’ve been coming up with these plans, I don’t mind. Is there something specific you want to know, or just in general?”</p><p>Makoto tries to hide his pride at the praise. He started out as Shuichi’s so-called “rubber duck” when it came to making plans, listening and pointing out different things he thought could be improved, but apparently he’s good enough at it that Shuichi decided he’s earned the status of co-planner. Makoto always thought he had about average intelligence, but he’s starting to wonder if he’s smarter than he’s given himself credit for.</p><p>“Whatever you want to tell me about,” he says honestly. “You just haven’t talked about it before, so it was on my mind, I guess.” </p><p>Shuichi nods, looking thoughtful. “Well, there’s a reason I haven’t really talked about it. It, ah, used to be something I was passionate about. My uncle is - was -” he winces, grief coloring his expression, and Makoto feels a pang in his chest. He reaches out to touch Shuichi’s shoulder, and he’s rewarded with a grateful smile. “Was a detective. My parents were never really around to raise me, so I’d spend all my time with him, and sometimes I’d help out with the lighter cases. Missing pets, runaway kids, cheating spouses, that sort of thing.” He laughs a little. “I got a reputation around my school for being a bit of a detective. Once I helped a girl find her pet alligator.”</p><p>“Seriously?” That sounds wild, and pretty neat. An image of a smaller Shuichi still dressed in the white dress shirt, blue vest, and blue tie outfit Shuichi loves so much and helping out an older looking Shuichi bust a cheating spouse pops into Makoto’s mind, and he fights off the sudden urge to laugh out loud. </p><p>“Yeah.” Shuichi’s smile dims. “I really enjoyed it, back then. I thought that was what I wanted to do when I grew up. But then there was a murder case that came through our office, totally by chance, and I ended up solving it before the police did.”</p><p>That sounds both awesome and Ultimate Detective worthy. But judging by Shuichi’s face, something clearly went wrong. “And something bad happened during the case?” He guesses.</p><p>Shuichi sighs and nods, eyes looking down at their freshly made plans. “Turns out the victim was an abuser who drove the culprit’s relative to suicide.”</p><p>Makoto thinks of Asahina, who had tried to get them all killed after reading Monokuma’s fake suicide note. “I think I get it. It was still murder, though, even if the victim deserved it.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Shuichi shakes his head. “After that, all I wanted to do was curl up and hide for a while. The way the culprit looked at me, the pure hatred in his eyes… I couldn’t stand looking at people for a little while after. And maybe if it had just blown over, I would’ve been fine. But people took notice of what I did, and we started getting more murder cases sent our way, cases people wanted <i>me</i> to solve. I turned them down for a while, but they kept insisting.” There’s a definite tone of bitterness in his voice. “You know how this country is. When they think they’ve found a new Ultimate, everyone seems to just go crazy around them, like they’re a new celebrity. It just got worse once talk about me being scouted for Hope’s Peak started, because then even the police were looking at me like I should be able to solve all these cases for them.” </p><p>“And you just wanted to be left alone and solve light cases, not murder cases.” It was hard enough, seeing his classmates die, investigating their deaths, condemning the blackened to execution. Makoto doesn’t think he’ll ever get over that. He and Shuichi might be two different people, but he can’t imagine being pressured to deal with murder cases when it’s not necessary for his survival. No wonder Shuichi grew to hate his title. “I’m really sorry. That sounds awful.” </p><p>“Yeah. I was a bit of a mess.” Shuichi offers him a small smile, which Makoto returns. “It took all the joy out of solving cases, and every time I got another one thrown my way, I’d panic all over again, worrying that this would be the one I’d finally screw up and hurt another person in the process. No one cared that I was becoming a wreck, of course. Not when they thought I was going to be the next Kirigiri Kyoko.”</p><p><i>The next…?</i> Makoto’s brain grinds to a halt. “The next - the next what? Kirigiri?”</p><p>Shuichi starts. “You didn’t…? Oh. She figured it out after…oh. Yeah, her Ultimate talent is Ultimate Detective. The whole Kirigiri family is a long prestigious line of detectives.” The face he makes indicates that he doesn’t think much of her detective skills.</p><p>Kirigiri was a detective. From a family of detectives. </p><p>It made sense. Explained how she was so good at solving the different cases, at investigating the crime scenes. Not to mention her investigation of the school. It made sense that the mastermind would make her forget, because otherwise things would be too easy.</p><p>And yet, she didn’t look for him. Didn’t notice any sign that he was alive. That he was still there, under all that rubble. </p><p>Makoto grits his teeth, breaths coming in short gasps. It <i>burns</i>. She was a detective, and she didn’t look for him. For all her Ultimate skills, she still wrote him off as dead. Was he not a case worthy of solving?</p><p>Was she just using him? Did she know he would trust her and lie to save her skin? Did she tell him everything so that he would take the fall for her and get executed in her place? How much didn’t she tell him when they were working together? </p><p>A hand rests on his back and pushes in slightly. “Makoto, breathe with me, okay?” Shuichi says. His voice is calm, but there’s a twinge of guilt in it. </p><p>He and Kirigiri have the same talent. Would Shuichi have written him off too?</p><p><i>No, that’s not fair.</i> Makoto shakes his head. Shuichi never wanted this. He’s not from a famous detective family. He was even going to turn down Hope’s Peak’s offer. He’s soft spoken like Kirigiri, but Shuichi is kind whereas Kirigiri was frosty and aloof. Shuichi’s always been kind, and trusting, and helpful. He treats Makoto like an equal, not like… like a tool. They aren’t the same.</p><p>It takes a while, but Makoto manages to even his breathing out, Shuichi by his side the whole time. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Shuichi finally says, the guilt all over his face. “I should’ve realized before I spoke. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”</p><p>“It’s fine, I don’t blame you.” Makoto’s eyes are wet, and he rubs them. He still feels shaky, like he always does after a panic attack. “I’m glad you told me, actually. Better to find out now rather than later, right? There are worse times to learn this.” And he’s glad it was Shuichi who told him. At least he knows that one detective genuinely cares for him. </p><p>“If you’re sure.”</p><p>Makoto manages a smile. “Seriously. We’re all good.” Feeling spontaneous, he gives Shuichi a hug. Shuichi startles for a moment, but then returns it wholeheartedly. </p><p>“She should’ve looked for you,” Shuichi mutters. “She shouldn’t have written you off without seeing the body, because that didn’t fit Monokuma’s pattern. A good detective would’ve at least looked.” He sounds angry. It makes Makoto feel a lot better.</p>
<hr/><p>Miu’s lab is an absolute mess. There are parts and machines all over it, scattered and stacked in a way that only Miu can probably find anything. Organized chaos at its most obvious, essentially. </p><p>And on the center table is what is obviously the beginnings of a robot body. Kiibo is on the screen above it, looking down with excitement as Miu works away. He is the one to see Makoto first, perking up and smiling at him.</p><p>“Hey Makoto! You came! Miu’s working on my body now. We think it’ll be done in a month or so, isn’t that cool? I can’t wait to interact with you all from more than just the screen. I’m so excited to protect my friends better and play games and give people hugs!”</p><p>Of course Kiibo would think of his friends when it came to getting his own body. Makoto smiles fondly at the AI. “That’s going to be amazing. I can’t wait!”</p><p>Miu shoots up, an intense expression on her face. “Good, you’re here.” As Makoto stands there stunned by the fact that she just said a sentence without any swears, Miu leaps forward with a ruler and starts taking measurements of his hair, of all things. “Stand still, dammit. I’m working.”</p><p>“Um.” Makoto looks up nervously as she continues. “Why are you measuring my ahoge?”</p><p>“‘Cause Kiibo’s gonna have an ahoge too, duh.” He thinks she rolls her eyes, but it’s hard to tell with the goggles she’s wearing. “I took Kaede and Shuichi’s measurements too, but yours is the best one. No fucking curves, just good old fashioned sharp edges. Yeah, this’ll work. Just a bit longer and thinner. Oh, yeah, excellent.” She goes back to the body. “You can fuck off now.” </p><p>Makoto sends a helpless look at Kiibo, who chuckles with embarrassment. “Sorry about that. But hey, at least we’ll be matching, right? I really like your ahoge, it’s very cool!”</p><p>Absentmindedly, Makoto touches his stray hairs. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It is pretty cool, isn’t it?” Now that the confusion has mostly faded, he feels pretty flattered. “We can be ahoge buddies then.” </p><p>Kiibo beams.</p>
<hr/><p>Makoto finishes his exercises, then turns to Maki, who has an approving look on her face. “You’ve been doing really well. You’ve grown by leaps and bounds, actually. And I heard Kaede’s having you do a recital to celebrate the fact that your hands have become so steady.” </p><p>Makoto rubs the back of his head and looks away, embarrassed. Kaede had suggested he do a recital for everyone, and he had been so excited at the time, having finally been able to play a bunch of trickier songs without messing up due to discoordination and shaking hands, that he’d agreed. Now, however, the idea was really sinking in, and his nerves were more than acting up.</p><p>Maki seems to see this, because she gives him an encouraging nod. “You’re going to do great. And even if you don’t, no one will judge you. I for one think you’ll do just fine. You’ve been working at this for a while, after all.”</p><p>“Thanks.” If Maki thinks he’ll do fine, then Makoto can believe it. She’s never been one to sugarcoat things, after all. “I guess it’s just natural to be nervous, right?”</p><p>“Yes. I’d be surprised if you weren’t.” She hands him his water bottle, and he takes it gratefully. “Just think of it as a step towards getting out in the field. You seem to do best when you’re focusing on a goal, after all.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll try that then.” Makoto’s still nervous, of course. But Maki’s right. Now that he has a goal in mind, he’s sure he’s going to do much better.</p>
<hr/><p>All of DICE gathers in Kaede’s lab about an hour after dinner. Even Kiibo is there, perched on Miu’s shoulder and looking eager. Rantaro is right beside him, arm around his shoulder encouragingly as Kaede sets up the piano.</p><p>“You’ll do fantastic,” he promises, as Makoto takes a deep breath. “I heard your practice, I know you’ve gotten really good.” There’s something about Rantaro’s words that’s always so calming. Makoto smiles up at him.</p><p>“Thanks! I’ll make you guys proud.” </p><p>“Announcing, for the first time ever,” Kokichi says, spreading his arms dramatically as Himiko dims the lights. “Naegi Makoto, on the piano, playing the whole of Beethoven’s ‘Moonlight’ Sonata, including all the tricky parts. Everyone give it up!”</p><p>The other members of DICE giggle and cheer at Kokichi’s theatrics, and when Makoto quells his nerves enough to give everyone a wave as he makes his way to the piano, the cheering gets louder. Kaito is practically deafening, and his boisterous words of encouragement are enough to make Makoto giggle.</p><p>Kaede squeezes his hand and gives him a thumbs up and a cheery smile, and Makoto sits down at the piano, the spotlight on him. He takes a deep breath as he places his fingers on the keys.</p><p>
  <i>I can do this. If I do this, I can prove that I’m ready to train with guns and other weapons, that I’ll be ready soon to get out and help DICE more. I can prove that I'm more than the trash the other survivors thought I was.</i>
</p><p>And then, another thought, one he’s never had before today. </p><p><i>I can do this. I’m not average, I’m</i> good. <i>They were wrong about me. There’s more to me than luck, and optimism.</i> </p><p>He begins the piece. </p><p>It starts off slowly, and stays that way for a little while. Makoto knows these notes by heart after practicing them for so long. He tries to tune everyone out, and focus on the music. He can hear a little bit of talking, but he refuses to focus on it.</p><p>Then the trickier parts, the faster notes, one after another. Deep breaths. He tries not to focus too much, because that can lead to him messing up and he really doesn’t want that. These are the parts that can convince Maki and Tenko that he’s ready to move onto the next level of his training, to show Kaede that he’s taken to heart what she taught him. </p><p>It gets really tricky. He’s sure he messed up a few notes, but tries not to dwell on them. When he finishes, he stands up, gives a nervous smile, and does a little bow.</p><p>The room erupts in cheers. Makoto is hugged by a number of people, especially Kaede, Rantaro, and Kaito. He gets a bunch of pats on the back. Everyone is telling him he did great. The smile on Makoto’s face loses its nervousness. He laughs. </p><p>He’s done good. He’s good at this. He’s good at something. Maybe it’s just one piece, but it <i>matters</i> to him. </p><p>Kaede turns to Maki. “I’d say he’s definitely ready.” Maki gives them one of her rare smiles. Makoto’s heart soars.</p><p>When he was dying in that dumpster, even when he still had high hopes that someone was coming, he never imagined he’d be where he is now. Somewhere along the line, this strange, broken group has become like family to him. And now he’s finally going to start learning how to help and protect them like they’ve helped and protected him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so here we are! A bit of angst, a bit of fluff, and a Makoto who's really starting to recover. It won't be long now before he's out in the field, causing havoc with the best of them in his own unusual ways.</p><p>In case anyone was wondering about the difference in Shuichi’s backstory, I figured that based on how amazing Ultimates are, and how highly valued they are by this society, once someone is scouted for the program, most people sort of put them on a pedestal, even adults. And for someone like Shuichi, who’s already probably got massive amounts of anxiety, being hounded on the thing that cause so much trauma for him made his life a bit of a living hell. </p><p>Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and please don't for get to leave a review, let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Target Locked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Makoto takes the next step towards going into the field, as well as towards making DICE his home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A new chapter this fast? Yup! I've been on a roll these past couple days! I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready?” Maki asks him, opening up the first case. “We won’t start unless you’re sure you want this.”</p><p>Makoto takes a deep breath. “I’m ready.” He’s been looking forward to this for a while, but now that the time has come, the idea of handling actual guns makes him a little nervous. It’s silly, he knows. When he first started learning how to use a knife, he had to push away visions of Sayaka in his bathroom, even though they made sure never to use kitchen knives with him. Even with that, he managed to push away the memories and learn, and as long as it’s not the type of knife Sayaka died by, he can stand the sight of them. </p><p>Guns are different. Knives can be used in self defense, but guns are meant for killing people. </p><p>Still. No one used a gun to kill when he was trapped in Hope’s Peak. Knives, Spears, Dumbbells, Hammers, and Poison, yes, but not guns. He can do this. He can learn, and he can use that knowledge to protect his friends. </p><p>Maki pulls the first gun out of its case. “This is a Glock 18C, a selective-fire semi automatic pistol. They were developed for an Austrian counter-terrorist unit and were originally very selective, but found their way into the hands of people all around the world after the tragedy started. We got this one off the Ultimate Soldier’s stash when we found you, so I figured you might want to give it a try. It has a fully automatic mode, but we won’t be using that right now.”</p><p>They spend a while going over safety procedures, before Maki eventually hands over the gun. It’s strange to think that this once belonged to the person Makoto knew as Junko. Mukuro had helped start the Tragedy, had helped force them into the killing game. She had also been killed by her own sister. Did she deserve that? She had done so much wrong, but Makoto wondered if she regretted it, at the end. Being killed by one’s own sibling… it just didn’t seem fair. </p><p>He aches when he thinks of his deceased classmates, feels like hitting something when he thinks about what Junko did to all of them. With Mukuro, he just feels a little empty. </p><p><i>It’s a lot harder</i>, he realizes, <i>to be angry at the dead, than it is to be angry at the living</i>. </p><p>He doesn’t remember really knowing her. And she had been part of the reason for all his pain. But maybe she was a victim too. He’ll never know, now that she’s gone.</p><p>And if she really was as bad as her sister, maybe using one of her weapons to survive in the world she helped create is poetic justice.</p><p>“If you want to learn with a different gun, that’s fine too,” Maki tells him. Makoto’s learned how to differentiate between her tones of voice over the months he’s spent with DICE, and right now she sounds as gentle and understanding as Maki can get.</p><p>“No, this is good. I want to learn with this.” He gives her a smile, and she returns with a nod. They go through the process together, with the safety, the recoil on this specific gun, and how to aim. </p><p>Not too long ago, Makoto’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking whenever he tried to hold anything. Now he relishes in the steadiness of his grip. He really has improved from where he started, and he’s determined to do even better.</p><p>He fires six shots at the lined up targets, trying to keep his aim as steady as possible. Then he puts the safety back on, and Maki goes to check them. She looks at the target closely, then beckons him over. Curiously, Makoto goes to see.</p><p>He didn’t get any bullseyes, which is a little disappointing. But none of his shots went outside the fourth ring from the center. One even landed in the middle circle. </p><p>“Is this your first time using a handgun?” Maki asks.</p><p>Makoto peels his eyes away from the target. “Yeah. This is good, right? For my first time?” </p><p>“It’s excellent.” There’s a calculating glint in her eyes. “We’ll do more practice with this gun, to make sure it isn’t a fluke.”</p><p>“Okay!” <i>Excellent</i>. He’s excellent at something. Makoto’s never been told that he’s excellent at anything before, not by anyone who wasn’t family. Not genuinely. He tries to push the elation down, because like Maki said, it might just be a fluke.</p><p>The target is cleared, and they take their positions again, and she walks him through the steps once more, explaining that she’ll keep doing so for a while, until it’s drilled into his head. He fires again. They go and check. </p><p>Nothing in the center circle, this time, but three out of six shots were in the second ring, and one was right on the edge. One shot in the third ring, and only one in the forth. Hope swells in Makoto’s chest. “Should I try again?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” They go again, and again, and again, and while his accuracy goes up and down, as Maki said it would, he never misses the target, and many of his shots get close to the center. After a few hours, he finally gets a precise bullseye, and he feels like jumping for joy.</p><p>He’s <i>good at this</i>. He’s no Ultimate Shooter, obviously. Only one bullseye after a few hours puts him way behind any Ultimate who uses guns in their talent. But even if it’s not Ultimate, he does have a talent. He can work on this, and get <i>really good</i> at it. </p><p>“We’ll keep working on it tomorrow, after your exercises,” Maki promises. “I can see this becoming your thing, and we’ve only tried one type of gun.” Her expression turns more serious. “Of course, don’t think your hand to hand and knife training will fall by the wayside. If you’re going out into the field with us, you can’t be anything less than well rounded. And your exercises certainly aren’t over.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t want to stop working on those things anyways,” Makoto admits. “And not just because it can help in the field.” He struggles to put it into words. “Being more athletic, being able to defend myself, it’s…”</p><p>“One hell of a boost to your self-confidence,” Maki finishes. Makoto nods gratefully. “Shuichi and Himiko have said the same thing. You’re not the only one who’s had to get in shape before they head into the field. Even if Shuichi is mostly our driver, he knows how to defend himself. Anyways, constant exercise and visible results thereof is scientifically proven to boost self-esteem.”</p><p>“I’ve definitely heard that before.” It’s interesting - Makoto’s definitely gained weight in the past few months, and not just because he’s coming off of almost literally starving to death. He’s pretty sure he weighs more than he did before he came to Hope’s Peak, even if not by a lot, but it’s mostly muscle, which is awesome. </p><p>And he definitely feels a lot safer than before. Whether it would’ve made a difference in the killing game or not, being able to really defend himself has helped Makoto sleep better, with noticeably less nightmares about being murdered. There are still plenty of nightmares based around the killing game, watching DICE die like his classmates had, worst-case scenarios about what could’ve happened to his family, and so forth, but a reprieve from any sort of nightmare is always welcome. </p><p>“I’m excited to start again tomorrow,” he tells her. Maki nods approvingly.</p>
<hr/><p>Makoto is in the courtyard and sorting through the deck of Cards Himiko gave him when he hears someone approaching. Thinking between a number of people who it might be, he looks up and is surprised to see that it’s Tenko. She sits down, still a ways away from him, but it’s obvious that he’s who she’s here to talk to.</p><p>Makoto looks up and smiles brightly at her. “Hello. Did you want to talk to me?”</p><p>“Maybe.” She shrugs, eying his cards. “Himiko gave you those, right? She said she was taking you on as an apprentice. Have you learned any tricks yet?”</p><p>“I have!” He sorts through the cards, and at her confirmation, shows her a few of them. Tenko watches, looking more interested than she’s been in him since he came to DICE.</p><p>“It’s taken me a long time to become comfortable around the male members of DICE. I’ll protect them, of course, and that means I’ll protect you as well. But I’m still not fond of males as a whole,” she admits. “I never will be. But Himiko has taken you under her wing, which makes you a cut above most men. Don’t disappoint her, alright? I won’t be happy if she’s upset because of you.”</p><p>“I won’t let her down,” Makoto promises. “Himiko’s amazing, and she’s helped me so much. I love learning from her, and even if my coordination is better, I want to keep learning.” </p><p>Tenko’s lips curl up at the edges. “You’re right, she is amazing.” There’s a little bit of bashfulness, a light in her eyes that only appears when she talks about Himiko. “She makes me better than I was, makes me want to be better for her every day. And having you learning from her makes her happy. So thank you.” She stands and starts to walk away. “Sorry for taking up your time. That’s all I had to say.”</p><p>It’s not much, Makoto knows. They still aren’t close to really being friends. But it is a start, and he counts it as a victory.</p>
<hr/><p>Makoto concentrates as he moves his pen across the paper, doing what he can to not mess it up. Korekiyo has decided that DICE is going to learn cartography together, as a group activity, to preserve the art just a little bit longer during the Tragedy. It’s a usual thing - about every two months he holds an activity session with everyone present and teaches them a new skill or art that he’s picked up during his travels. They can be survival based, like different methods of knot tying, or water treatment, but they can also be pretty fun and interesting as well. Sometimes other members join in the teaching when it’s a subject they know well, like Angie is right now. Makoto’s never been much of an artist, but it’s still fun to learn and no one teases him for his lack of skill, even if they tease each other.</p><p>Makoto’s long realized that he isn’t included in much of the teasing because they believe it would hurt him more than make him feel better. He doesn’t mind that much, because while they wouldn’t have been right before the killing game, they’re not too off the nose now.</p><p>He wants to get better though. They don’t sugarcoat things, so it doesn’t feel like people are walking on eggshells around him, but he wants to get well enough that he can take some light teasing. He suspects, though, that it’ll take a while longer before he gets there.</p><p>“You’re good at this.” Kaede leans over from one side of Makoto to check out Rantaro’s maps. </p><p>Rantaro grins sheepishly. “Usually I could buy maps when I was travelling, but I went off the grid a few times and picked up a few tricks about marking my surroundings. The difficulty right now is that my personal markings are different from what we’re actually supposed to use, so I’m trying to fix that.”</p><p>“You should hold that thought!” They look up to see Kokichi jogging over. “You use your own tricks and symbols? Those could be useful if we can incorporate them someway into our own plans. That way no one else will be able to tell what they mean.” It turns out that Kokichi is also pretty good at cartography. He blames it on all the heists he’s done before with the original DICE. </p><p>“New symbols and ways of cartography are always welcome.” Korekiyo adds. “Perhaps one day people will learn about the Tragedy and use the symbols you’ve created. We are making history, after all.” Rantaro looks away, pleased and embarrassed. </p><p>“New idea!” Angie declares. “Let’s all make up our own symbols, and then share our maps! Then everyone can try and guess what the other maps mean! It’ll be great!”</p><p>“Even for those with disaster maps?” Miu makes a face at what must be Gonta’s work, while Gonta smiles back at her, oblivious.</p><p>“I guess that’s the fun part.” Shuichi’s smile looks a little worn, blotches of ink on his cheek, probably from being right next to Kaito, who has a habit of waving his pen around when he makes something particularly cool. </p><p>Makoto sits up a little straighter. “I think that would be fun,” he offers, a little hesitantly. Angie beams at him. </p><p>“A little more work on our regular maps, and then perhaps,” Korekiyo decides. “It’s more interesting if all of us can genuinely draw maps before making our own symbols.”</p><p>“I dunno, I think it’s funnier if we don’t know,” Kaede whispers to those closest to her, which are Makoto, Rantaro, Miu, and Kokichi. The latter snickers at her words. </p><p>“Does it really matter? I wouldn’t put it past Miu to draw a vagina and claim it was a mountain,” he says. Miu blows a raspberry at him, and Makoto can help but laugh at the dumb joke.</p>
<hr/><p>It turns out that Makoto’s skill with handguns extends to other guns as well, mainly rifles. Maki has him trying out different kinds with targets at various distances, and Makoto slowly gets better and better at each one. </p><p>“Once you’re cleared to come out and join us, I’d recommend you take a position as a sniper,” Maki tells him after practice one day. “You still aren’t at full health, and won’t be for a long time, and with a position as a sniper, you can help while still being able to get out quick. Not to mention you have the skill.”</p><p>Makoto considers it. <i>Sniper, huh? </i>He’ll admit, it’s not what he imagined doing. But now that Maki’s put the idea in his head, he can’t get rid of it. The thought of picking off those Monokuma machines one by one before they even reach the rest of the group dances through his head for the rest of the day. He can be a lookout while still defending his friends. It seems perfect. </p><p>He closes his eyes to sleep, imagines an actual human in his scope, and wakes up in cold sweat, almost vomiting on the floor.</p>
<hr/><p>He decides to bring it up with Rantaro the next day. “Do you think there’s something wrong with me?” He wonders, sitting up against his friend on the other’s bed. “I don’t want to kill anyone, obviously! I don’t know if I can. But maybe - should I really be this excited to go out and join in the world’s violence in the first place? Shouldn’t the killing game have turned me off to all that?”</p><p>“No one’s going to make you kill anyone,” Rantaro assures him. He looks thoughtful. “As for what being a part of a killing game should or shouldn’t make you feel… I don’t think there’s a right or wrong answer for that. I mean, we both went through a killing game, but we both have different things that trigger those feelings and memories.” </p><p>It’s true. Makoto got over his fear of being locked in somewhere surprisingly quickly, but Rantaro still can’t stand locked doors. He needs keys to just about anywhere that doesn’t invade another person’s privacy so that he can feel safe. And while Rantaro can banter with the rest of them, hearing things like that still make Makoto freeze. </p><p>“I guess what I’m saying is, it’s not wrong to want to protect your new friends after watching the deaths of your old ones. It actually makes a lot of sense,” Rantaro continues. “But it would also make sense if you couldn’t stand violence at all after what happened. Essentially, don’t worry about it. I don’t think there’s any one right way to react to something like this.”</p><p>Makoto smiles at him. “Thank you. I think I really needed that.” Rantaro squeezes his hand.</p><p>“Of course. Any time.”</p>
<hr/><p>Kaede gasps, eyes wide with what really looks like joy. “Makoto, it looks amazing!” Shuichi nods approvingly. </p><p>Rantaro grins, and Kaito slaps him on the back. “This is fantastic, man! It’s about time!”</p><p>“So this is what you were doing all of last night.” Kirumi looks at Angie, who cheerfully waves her hand, a drying paintbrush still inside it. Gonta pulls both of them into a big hug, and Makoto tries his best not to have his lungs crushed.</p><p>“Not bad kid,” Ryoma decides. “Not bad at all.”</p><p>Gonta sets them both down, and Makoto and Angie exchange matching amused looks. “Thanks you guys,” Makoto says. “It’s really been a long time coming, hasn’t it?”</p><p>His door is finally painted, just like the rest of them. It’s a night sky, filled with small stars, and in the center is a white butterfly that glows like the moon, with a large target surrounding it. Makoto thinks it looks amazing, but he couldn’t expect anything less from Angie. </p><p>“Mind if I ask why you wanted the butterfly?” Maki wonders.</p><p>Makoto fiddles with his sleeves, then forces his hands down. “Ah, well, Gonta and Korekiyo told me that butterflies represent death and change.” Gonta nods enthusiastically. “And I figured that really fit, you know? For me, I mean.” </p><p>It’s more than that. He had wanted the stars for all the times Kaito, Maki, and Shuichi had invited him to train under them, helping him build his confidence. The butterfly was like the moon because Kaede had taught him how to play “Moonlight”, which he had played for everyone. And the target was something he had finally found a talent in. </p><p>All in all, Makoto was more than happy with his design choice. </p><p>And while he and Angie get compliments on the door the rest of the day, the highlight is when Shuichi approached him that night. Judging by the look on his face, he had figured out what Makoto meant with everything. </p><p>“You’re special to us, you know,” he says softly. “It’s been amazing, seeing you gain confidence in yourself. You’re part of the family, and we love you.”</p><p>Makoto tries and fails to stop the tears when he hears that, and before he knows it, he’s giving Shuichi a huge hug, which is quickly returned. “I love you guys too,” he manages to say. “You told me - when I first got here - you told me that I shouldn’t write myself off, that I had more than just optimism and luck and averageness to contribute, t-that I could find things I was good at and ways to help if I really tried. A-And you were <i>right</i>. I - thank you <i>so much</i>.” </p><p>Shuichi hugs him tighter, and there’s an unspoken understanding between them, that maybe they had both felt like everyday, average people before, but now they had friends and skills they were proud of and people they could call home. </p><p>And in the middle of this Tragedy, after everything that had happened, Makoto couldn’t ask for more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so Makoto's door is finally painted! I've thought for a while on what I wanted it to look like, and I'll admit, I took that butterfly inspiration from both the butterfly room in an earlier chapter, as well as Pegasister60's artwork on their tumblr. Considering how in Japan butterflies can represent both death and change, I thought it was fitting for this version of Makoto, and so did he and Angie(she probably suggested it). </p><p>And Makoto as a sniper: Marksmanship is a Naegi sibling trait, and you can't convince me otherwise. Makoto's been a marksman in Pegasister60's original au for a while, and it was exciting to finally include it here! He'll be out in the field very soon, and it'll be fun to see what chaos awaits him there.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a review, let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>